I cook a mean Fish
by qxzky.co
Summary: Sheamus has dinner with Punk, but Cena gets involved. Can the three stay together? Slash three way with Sheamus, CM Punk and John Cena . I will be starting off pretty G rated, then PG, progressing into M.
1. Chapter 1

Actual Dialogue from WWE and is their property. Every quoted word before the link is from the link. Thouhts and narration are my own.

"I don't mean to bore anybody with this dirty laundry between …two friends, but now that I've got that out of the way there's two things I want to say to you." CM Punk said, in his trademark snarky tone, as he stood in the ring across from his good friend Paul Heyman, one of his closest friends. "And me and you are gonna come second. The first thing is, I want you to tell Brock Lesnar I'm coming for him. You understand?" Heyman bobs his head "I don't care he's bigger than me, I don't care that he's stronger than me, because He's not better than me. " Punk steps a bit closer to Heyman. You know what I'm gonna say next-I'm the best wrestler on the planet …and you know it better than anybody. And I'm gonna say it straight up to your face because Brock doesn't have the balls to be here today to hear it from me" Punk's pulse quickened and he swallowed nervously hoping brock wasn't. "You know me personally. You know there's no one more sadistic. There's no one more relentless. There's no one more dangerous. So if he's your friend or he's your client you let him know I'm gonna do whatever I have to I will do whatever it takes and I'm going to bring you beast incarnate down." The fans ate this up like catnip as punk continued "And now we can finally address the elephant in the room. What happened last week? Now, because of our past, because no matter how many warnings I got about you, or no matter how many horror stories I heard about how much money you owed somebody, or how many times you stabbed somebody in the back you never did me wrong. So last week, Did Brock Lesnar attacks me on his own, or did brock Lesnar attack me because you saw the writing on the wall after payback? Because I told you I don't want you ringside anymore-It's just business-did you sic brock Lesnar on me –and this is me talking to you Paul" Punk furrowed his brow with a look of finality

For the first time in your life, I want you to tell the truth. Because I'm not them. And don't try to lie to me and don't try to manipulate me like you lie and manipulate to everyone else." Punk pointed into the camera uncannily and hoped Heyman would be honest. "This is me standing here, and I can take it. Tell me it was Tough love tell me you sent brock Lesnar after me and I can accept it, but I just need to know the truth. So for the first time, make me the exception to the rule and don't lie to me. Look me in the eye. I want you to swear on your children you has nothing to do with it or you tell me you did, either way come clean right here, right now and for the first time in your life, Paul Heyman you tell the truth!" Punk stepped forward pleading with his body language while his face showed righteous anger.

Heyman hesitated. Deceiving punk would take all his energy. The man had been around him for years. He knew all his tells. He would just have to do it the way he practiced. "I never wanted it to be this way between us. " Heyman said as he looked up into punk's unforgiving eyes

And since you demand the truth, and because, you would be able to see through me, and because as my best friend, -until something happens you are my best friend- you deserve the truth I will tell you the truth, straight to your face, on my children, I did not know that brock Lesnar would be here last week. "

Punk stared at Heyman pretending to listen. He knew Heyman's tells and his gut told him Heyman was lying. Punk thought to himself, _the next words he says will be to turn this on me, and he will probably do it with way too much eye contact. _ As Heyman continued to speak, as he mentioned Brock Lesnar, Punk saw something in his eyes he wished he hadn't He didn't see defiance, he didn't see subterfuge, he saw pride. Heyman was proud of Lesnar? But how? Punk rubbed his right arm and thought of his father, a man who never once told him he was proud of him. A dull ache sprung up in his chest as the thought passed through him _At least he was honest. _ Punk went back to watching Heyman stretch his jaws, giving his words a motivational tone. Punk simply stared reactionless as Heyman said "And With all Due respect, to be Honest with you, it's your move, punk."

_Well it's my move. What is my move? I have to tell him I believe him. Keep this circle of lies and masochism moving right along? _

The crowd chanted HTS almost as loudly as they had chanted you lie.

"I'm sorry I doubted you" with five words he made Heyman think he was still clueless. As the camera zoomed in at punk's eyes, he was determined not to react.

AN: here is the link to the video here watch?v=ZCCZduPSxN8

Punk trudged to the gorilla position with a heavy heart. He turned and plodded backstage to find one of those pointless rolling boxes always lying around. He hopped atop one tucked away in the corner and just as he put his headphones on, he heard the sound of footsteps coming. The footsteps slowed to a stop beside him. _I swear if this is who I think it is, he is getting a roundhouse to the face. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It wasn't. Standing there meekly beside him was Sheamus.

_Great. _Thought Punk._ What could Firecracker Farreley possibly want with me? _"What?" Punk said, slightly annoyed.

Sheamus cleared his throat and spoke with an unusually soft tone. "I know ya got a lot goin on fella, so I won't bother ya long. I jus' wanted to ask ya if ya'd mind joinin' me for dinner next week fella. Ya don't hafta answer now jus' tink about it, fella" and started to back away.

Punk' curiosity was immediately peaked. "Wait; let me ask you something there, Casper." Why exactly are you doing this? You've never been nice to me before this. Why start now?" his natural suspicion made him wary.

Sheamus shifted awkwardly from foot to foot "Well, fella, normally I'd tell ya the first pints on me, ta try an get your spirits up, but ya don't drink, an there's sometin I'd like ya ta help me wit."

He blushed a deep shade of pink and against his better judgment, Punk asked," What?"

"Well, fella, I have this recipe for Fish that I been wantin ta try, But I fear me friends will be too kind, and I tought ya might be the best option, considerin' fish an seafood is all ya eat" Sheamus said with a grin that made punk chuckle.

_Well well the ghost of Christmas past has done his homework on me being a Pescetarian. How amusing. I'll think about it. _"I'll think about it, fella. " Punk said with his own balance of sarcasm and snarkiness. Sheamus's eyes twinkled with amusement at someone else using his word. He ran away with optimism springing from his chest. _At least he didn't say no immediately. _A grin broke out over his face as he turned the corner, stopping his rapid motion just moments before colliding with John Cena.

"Oh, sorry fella I almost didn't see ya there" Sheamus said, still grinning.

"Oh, that's alright, Sheamus. And what, may I ask, has got you so happy?" Cena asked, smirking with his dimples as he asked. John loved sharing in the happiness of anyone, especially Sheamus.

"Oh, I jus got some kinda good news is all." Sheamus was careful not to say any details. His green eyes shone with hope as he thought with anticipation about Punk's answer.

_Kind of good? _Cena thought to himself. _Weird._ "Well, fella, I hope everything works out for you" Cena said with resignation, knowing from Sheamus's response that he wasn't going to get any details by asking.

"Tanks, Fella" Sheamus blushed and grinned again. He was so happy. Finally he had a reason to cook again. It was one of his little known talents. He reached out and hugged Cena briefly before running off.

_Did he just hug me? DID HE JUST HUG ME?! _ Cena thought to himself. Whatever the kind of good news was it must have been really good. Sheamus never hugged him before.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheamus was feeling pretty good about himself as he sauntered to the gorilla position for his match against Damien Sandow. _I really wish corporate would let me push the fella. He has real talent that isn't being properly honored, even if he is a little high and mighty about his intellect. _

_"It's a shameful thing…"_ Sheamus' music blared around the arena as the fans seemed happy to see him.

FEEELLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A few minutes later, Sheamus trotted backstage to check with Hunter to see if he needed to do anything else. The match with Damien sandow had been a nice try, but every fan in attendance knew he was going to win with the brogue.

"Knock Knock" sheamus said as he opened the unlocked office door of Hunter Hurst Helmsley

"Come on in Sheamus" Hunter said in an uncharacteristically tenor tone of voice.

What's the craic there fella, I jus wanted to check and see if ya needed me for anyting else before I head to me trailer

"No, Sheamus, that will be all " Hunter said, looking back down at the stacks of forms littering his desk. Hearing the door close, hunter sighed wearily, secretly wishing for the days he could go home and leave the forms to the bigwigs.

Sheamus headed to the locker room to dress. He waited until it was empty, locked the door and looked around. When he was sure he was alone, he changed into his jeans and a black tee, grabbed his bag and unlocked the door. It took all of a minute. He walked out the locker room and down the hallway backstage thinking about his plans for dinner. Just thinking about it made him grin with joy. As he walked down the hallway a familiar voice called out that made him stop in his tracks.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Snow White, wait up!" Punk called down the hallway. He jogged to catch up to him. "Where you headed so early, the Show is still on. "

"Well, fella, Hunter said my part of the show is over so I was jus gonna head back to me trailer to avoid the torrent of fans seeking autographs. Ya know how it is, Fella. "Sheamus Blushed as he lied. He was actually headed to the roof to think, but He wasn't ready to tell punk about his hiding place, or what he had to think about.

"Okay, Don't let me stop you, Ghostie, I just wanted to tell I thought about it and the answer is-


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes. I will join you for dinner and be your guinea pig" Punk said to Sheamus. "Have a good night, Fella" Punk said as he walked away.

Sheamus headed up to the roof with a furrowed brow. He wondered why Punk never called him Sheamus. It was always Casper or ghostie or daywalker or some other nickname highlighting his pale skin and red hair. It was endearing that Punk almost never called him the same one twice, and that he took the time to think these all up. Punk was the only person in the entire company that could call Sheamus Fella and get away with it. Sheamus had always harbored a soft spot for the Straightedge Superstar, and as he stretched out on the roof looking up at the stars, he still didn't know why.

Punk headed back into the locker room, pausing as he heard a rumbling on the roof. He hoped it wasn't the onset of another storm, but then, when he had been outside earlier, there had been no clouds. He hoped Sheamus got to his trailer before any storms started. Furrowing his brow in confusion, he tried to shake off the thoughts of his pale prince and prepare for the backstage segment with Paul Heyman.

Cena laced up his new shoes in the locker room. As he thought about what mark henry had said and done at his fake retirement. He had used him to make a statement. He understood the necessity, and was glad he did not take the title like punk had. He heard a rumbling on the roof as he saw Punk walk into the locker room. "Did you hear it was supposed to rain tonight? "He asked punk, but Punk was lost in his own thoughts. _Fine then_, Thought Cena as he rose to leave. He had his own feud to focus on without renewing one with punk. Surprisingly enough, Punk was one of the few superstars with whom Cena wholeheartedly agreed. Each time he spoke Cena couldn't help but agree within him. Punk spoke his mind, and to Cena, that was far better than saying just what corporate wanted.

Heyman wrung his hands as he headed to the locker room for his segment with Punk. Hopefully he would let him stay ringside soon. He missed his friend desperately. After his loss to the undertaker, Punk had been really distant with him. _He had six weeks off and now he needs more space?_ Thought Heyman with worry. _I don't care who I have to hire, I will get Punk back. No one else can have him because no one else will do. I really do love him, he just can't see it. It's for the best._ Heyman told himself as he settled his thoughts and entered the locker room.

Sheamus waited until punk was out of sight before he walked outside and looked around cautiously before he leaped from the ground to the roof of the arena. It was only a matter of time before he would have dinner with Punk. He would do the unthinkable then. He would tell him everything. Lying down on the roof he could practically hear Heyman's plotting. Sheamus rolled his eyes and sighed wearily. Heyman and his lies. How anyone could believe him, Sheamus would never know. He mentally looked for punk. As he closed his eyes to use his supernatural gifts to see Punks thoughts, what he saw there shocked him.


	6. Chapter 6

There in CM Punk's mind's eye Sheamus saw himself. He saw himself asking punk to dinner he saw him talking to Punk at the door. The things he saw weren't so shocking, it was the way he saw them; Through a sort of black and white filter, changing the color of everything but his unusually intense green eyes. Sheamus breathed a confused sigh of relief as Punk's thoughts changed to Thoughts of Heyman. Sheamus was glad to see that cm punk could see through his lies. As punk thought about his segment, Sheamus's mind drifted to Cena. His thoughts were mostly about Mark henry. Sheamus laughed as he saw the more embarrassing attempts of the writers to change Mark Henry into something a bit more humiliating and embarrassing. The Entire sexual chocolate stage of Mark Henry reminded Sheamus faintly of Viscera. As Cana's thoughts turned to Mark Henry and Mae Young, Sheamus cringed and turned off his power. He thought of punk and wondered if the Straightedge superstar knew about his supernatural abilities. He sent out such an air of confidence.

Cm punk thought finished his segment with Heyman and headed over to his locker. After this, He was headed home. Home to dream of his White knight and think up a few more cunning nicknames for him. Hopefully a whole dinners worth.

Cena wondered where Sheamus had gone. He hadn't seen him since his match with Damien Sandow. He wondered what made him so happy. Hopefully it was something Cena could be a part of. Cena had a crush on Sheamus, but He would not allow himself to recognize this. He preferred to call it deep platonic admiration, but everyone else knew it was a crush and were amused by Cana's blatant denial.

Heyman stood in a secluded area with his new hires, whispering," I don't want to hear about it, I just want it done. You on Smackdown, and then you on Raw. Now go. Be sure you're not seen."


	7. Chapter 7

Sheamus jumped soundlessly from the roof. He ran with urgency, looking almost like a flash of light to any passerby. Ever since His powers manifested shortly after His debut, He knew he had to be Honest with Vince about what happened. Sheamus kept procrastinating telling Vince about his powers, getting perceptibly stronger until his accident with Jamie Noble. Thankfully they were able to slow the tapes so that his powers didn't show. He met with Vince that night and told him everything, hanging his head expecting Vince to poke and prod, or immediately into some sort of scientific experiment. But surprisingly, Vince had been really understanding. This was, of course that Vince had his own carefully cloaked powers of clairvoyance and persuasion. Having a supernatural superstar in his roster was better than having one in TNA his sworn enemies and competition. Vince convinced Sheamus that it was better for him, to maintain the privacy of his private life, to become a bit more human. They had even gone so far as to put estrogen patches on him from time to time, trying to make him more friendly and calm. He was allowed to use his powers in his HIAC match with the Big Show, as long as he didn't win.

Sometimes Vince allowed him to use his powers, but for the most part, he kept them under control.

Sheamus was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a knock at his trailer door. His friend Roman Reigns smiled as he opened the door. "Hey Sheamus, Hunter wants me to let you know that we need you back. There has been an unscheduled change. "Sheamus nodded and closed the door slowly and used his super speed to change into his gear. Reigns walked away from the trailer Sheamus trotted towards Reigns as he headed to the arena.

"Hey Sheamus. I just wanted to tell you the match between CM punk and Curtis axel will be spontaneously changed, on the show. The match itself however will remain unchanged. You know how fluid things are in this business. I just wanted to tell you so you would be prepared. We may have to have the shield beat you up or at least duct tape your wrists and ankles. The creative team is just spitballing at this point, bunch of monkeys that they are. You know." Hunter said, obviously nervous.

Stephen looked at the three empty red bull cans and rolled his eyes. "Okay Hunter, "Sheamus said "Tanks for tellin me Fella. Was that all?" Sheamus asked as he looked at Hunter's tired face.

"Yeah, that was it for me. Cena was looking for you earlier, But …"Hunter Drifted off as he began scribbling furiously. "…I don't know if he is now" Hunter finished, looking back up at Sheamus.

"Well I'll go find im, fella. Take it easy." Sheamus said, gesturing with an open hand at the cans of red bull.

"Yeah"_ I wish I could _Thought Hunter.

Sheamus ran down the hallway in search of Cena.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Cena finished listening to Mark Henry's Promo for WrestleMania, a slight feeling of sadness and worry washed over his face. _There's no Winning with this one. If I win the match I crush Mark's dreams, if I lose, I'm no longer Champion. Sales of the new title will go through the floor if I lose, But if I win, I will. _Cena hoped corporate would make the decision for him, because he didn't know if he had the heart to do what needed to be done.

CMPunk stood in the locker room pacing maniacally as he tried to figure out Heyman's plans for him. _I know he was behind the attack, I just know it. He lied to me He lied to me!_ Punk got increasingly more angry and desperate as he thought about what Heyman had said "It's your move, punk. "

Heyman looked at the poster board he had set up in his trailer. _So many moving parts, like a noteless symphony leading us together. And all from my brilliant mind._ Heyman studied the board carefully before putting it away. He called all the players and told them about the new developments.

Sheamus looked around for Cena. He heard Cena was looking for him. He wondered what he was thinking about. _Wait, what am I doing? _Sheamus thought to himself. He stopped and closed his eyes. Cena was thinking about His match with Mark Henry. He was obviously in the viewing room.

Sheamus opened his eyes and jogged to the viewing room. When he got there, Cena was still there. Cena looked up and his expression changed from worry to happiness, the famed dimples making a brief cameo, He asked, "Hey Sheamus, How are you? Hey have you heard about it raining tonight? I heard something on the roof earlier that sounded like thunder, but haven't been able to get outside yet." Cena asked, speaking rapidly because his pulse had quickened all of a sudden.

Sheamus blushed as he thought of how to explain the sounds he had made earlier. "Oh, I don't tink I looked up on me way back in earlier, fella. It may not have even ben tunder fella. Maybee it was a lil fella trowin a baseball or sometin." Sheamus sighed, knowing it was a ridiculous lie. He would have thought up a better one but he was just too tired. Sheamus could feel Cena's eyes on him. He looked over and said "I'll try ta look when I leave, fella"

Cena tried to focus on the conversation, but for some reason found himself staring at his massive arms. He was slowly admitting that he liked looking at the strong Irishman. Just as he was admiring Sheamus's physique, his eyes starting at his broad chest and slowly drifting downward…

Cena was jolted abruptly from his more R rated thoughts as Sheamus tapped him on the shoulder firmly. To Sheamus it was a light tap, to Cena, it felt like Sheamus was stabbing him with his finger. "Fella? Ya alright, Fella?" Sheamus asked with; let's face it, the most adorable concerned expression ever.

"Uh, yeah, I was just thinking about something and drifted off. ..." Cena said, hoping he would not ask him what he was thinking about. "I just wanted to ask you if you knew what corporate is gearing you up for with these 1-800 Fella advertisements, not that I don't love them…"

"Oh, yeah they were fun and all, but they haven't come up wit anytin sure yet, fella." Sheamus said.

"Oh. " Cena looked down at his lap trying to think of something else to say" So what do you think about this Paul Heyman stuff?"

"Oh fella of course Heyman's fookin' lyin'. He always is. He's got some sorta plan, fella, bank on it."

Punk had been pacing up and down the halls, trying to calm himself before heading outside. Dashing out the door to the trailer he shared with Kofi Kingston, He leaped inside, skipping the steps entirely. A hot shower would get his mind off of Heyman and his lies, and as punk started the shower and stripped down, feeling himself relax just a bit.

Heyman was like a child on Christmas. At the next Smackdown event, the first part of his plan would begin to take shape.

**AN: PLEASE Comment, PM and tell me what you think! as you can see, there may be multiple chapters posted in a single day, as I am writing as it comes to me. Smackdown review coming soon, in the nect chapter. I think you'll enjoy the behind the scenes. **


	9. Chapter 9

Sheamus walked into the arena for Smackdown with a worried expression, and not because of his Dublin street fight match. He was concerned for Punk and hoped the feeling of uneasiness would pass. He walked backstage and wondered what he would do about Punk and Heyman and his plans. Heyman said before that something would happen, Sheamus just didn't know what. He vowed to stick by punk to see what would happen when Heyman started in on his schemes.

Punk sat on the bench in the locker room thinking, just as he had been the entire ride there. He hoped he was wrong about Heyman and Brock Lesnar. He had just picked a fight with the beast incarnate. He hoped he would live to regret it. He had gotten into this fight alone, and he would get out of it alone. He was determined not to let Heyman's plans drive him back into his deceitful grasp.

Cena watched the roster file in from their routine road trip. They all stacked their belongings in their lockers and dressed for the show. He marched in and immediately put on his Supercena façade of extreme happiness as he tried to pump up the entire roster backstage. His attitude screamed we can do this!

Hunter wandered around backstage at Smackdown. Just like Raw, Smackdown had no General Manager either. Hunter worried about leadership. Ever since Booker T left for the wretched TNA, the position of General Manager had been vacant. For a show that was designed to be an all diva's show, Smackdown was doing quite well. Even with no General Manager, and really only two matches, WWE's Main Event show sold more than some of TNA's ppv's. Hunter chuckled to himself as he thought of Booker T languishing in that dying ship. The feeling made him want to light a cigar.

Heyman prepared for the Interview the Miz had scheduled for Monday night Raw. He hoped he could keep a smile off his face when he remembered that while he was being interviewed by the awesome one, The second part of his plan would be in action, so there would be no way Punk could say he was part of the plan. He was almost too good.

Sheamus walked around backstage and looked around for punk. He knew he needed to find him before His street fight with Sandow. He had to stick around punk for the entire night, so he would be safe. Looking around the hallways he finally found him.

Punk sat backstage relaxing, knowing he would not be on TV, he hadn't changed into his ring attire. He looked over and saw Sheamus heading towards him. He frowned a bit, thinking it looked like Sheamus was looking for him. Sheamus ran over and patted him on the shoulder "What's the craic, fella? How are ya?" Sheamus said with a grin. Punk knew Sheamus meant him no harm. Punk thought safe thoughts and relaxed a bit more.

"Ya shouldn't do that, fella"

"Do what?" said Punk

"relax. Heyman has a plan. Ya should stay alert, fella." Sheamus said with an anxious look.

Punk immediately began to worry as Sheamus walked away.

**AN: okay, because I have written far past this, I just wanted to tell you guys that I will be updating at least one chapter every 24 hours. Please tell me where you think things should go next, or if you disagree with my approach. Please comment and follow, it helps me sleep at night.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sheamus decided it was best to leave punk sooner than later, because he would be a bit wary. Hopefully the match with Sandow wouldn't be to bruising. All he could think of was punk. Sheamus was so focused on punk's safety, he forgot to lock the locker room door.

Cena opened the locker room door to the sight of Sheamus strolling naked towards the showers. Somehow, Sheamus didn't see him. Cena moved closer to the shower

._I'm not gay, I'm just looking that's all. No harm there… _

Sheamus didn't see Cena, but he knew he was watching. Just like he knew someone was on their way in to catch them both.

_I see you lookin, fella might as well give ya a little show _Thought Sheamus as he grabbed the soap, turning on the water and leaning his head back. Sheamus was shampooing his hair, moving his fingers in his scalp in a way that flexed his abs and arms perfectly. Careful not to let the water up his nose, starting on his shoulders, he slowly started to lather, His large fingers making stray bubbles on his chest and arms as the water rolled down his back. Rubbing the soap over his arms and his abs slowly working his way down to the blond hair just below his iliac crest

Cena was so turned on he could barely breathe. He groaned quietly and sat on the bench a spontaneous case of massive non-platonic "admiration" sprung up in Cena's outdated jorts. It was a good thing he wasn't on the show. This would have been hard to explain.(pun) Cena bent down as he heard the door open. Pretending to tie his shoes, Cena hoped whoever has walked in wouldn't interrupt his private show.

Punk walked in to the locker room and watched as Cena tried to pretend he was tying his shoes. _He picked the wrong day to wear Velcroon his sneakers. _Punk chuckled to himself as he strolled in quietly. By now Cena couldn't tear his eyes away. Punk laughed as he saw Cena watching someone intently. He gasped softly when he saw it was his pale prince. His first reaction was jealousy, sprinkled with slight arousal. He knew he had to do the right thing.

"Nice show you're putting on there, snowball!" Punk cried, jarring Cena out of his lustful stare so that while Cena was turning red and punk was laughing at his own brand of humor, no one noticed Sheamus's reaction.

Sheamus was half hard, getting a little turned on by john's staring. All of a sudden, he heard Punk's voice. It made him twitch so hard his cock slung water in his face. Sheamus turned and put his hands on the wall. He used his mind to push himself back down as he grabbed a towel and tried not to turn purple from embarrassment. When Sheamus got out of the shower, both Cena and Punk were gone.

Cena ran out of the locker room and down the hall. Hoping no one saw him as his turgid boner bounced in his jeans with each step. Red with embarrassment, Cena searched for a closet to hide in. Finding one right beside the broom closet, he locked the door behind him.

Punk realized he was jealous of Cena. Watching his treasure in the shower. How dare he?

Sheamus dried off and got dressed with a sigh. This would make dinner much more complicated. He left the locker room to find Cena and Punk.

Sheamus found punk standing just outside the locker room. "What the fook was that, fella? Ya get your kicks watchin me or sometin?" Sheamus asked, anger shining from his emerald eyes. Not so much anger as pent up sexual frustration. All of Sheamus' fantasies involved Punk or Cena joining him in the shower. Punk ruining this just made him more frustrated. But, Since Punk had never said he was interested, Sheamus had to pretend He was angry.

Punk stared up into Sheamus's eyes with fear mixed with a little bit of wonder. Even though Sheamus was only teo inches taller than he was, when Sheamus drew himself up to his full height, he made punk feel short and small. Punk forced himself to stop staring into his deep eyes and speak. "Uh, No…I just walked in and there you were. And there Cena was. You should have locked the door. This is going to make dinner really awkward. "Punk said, knowing this was something Sheamus wanted.

Sheamus Growled in anger. He backed away from punk and muttered "We never speak of this again, fella." And "Where's Cena?" He asked angrily. Punk pointed wordlessly to the broom closet and watched as Sheamus stormed over to the door. Punk thought Sheamus would knock on the door or punch a hole in it, anything but what he did.

**AN: Ooh, a cliffhanger. Looks like you'll have to wait a bit for the next installment! I may upload faster if you follow or comment (wink wink).**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: to the reviewer Dana1 thanks so much for the review. I hope Heyman really didn't send Lesnar, but i tried to write the settings and surroundings as real as possible, given the fact that Sheamus having supernatural powers is a bit of an unreal premise. Hopefully the story will come together a bit more for you as it goes on.**

Sheamus walked over to the door and pulled it off its frame and out of the doorway with one pull. In his anger, he had forgotten to be weak. Sure enough, standing there cowering in the closet, was none other than Cena. He had been waiting for his "appreciation" to subside, because he refused to admit that Sheamus made him that hard. This was of course solved when Sheamus ripped the door off. That much one handed power scared Cena so much his balls ascended. Cena blushed and turned red. "Uh, hey Sheamus … I was just …"

"Ya were watching me in the shower fella. I know I saw ya" Sheamus was a bit more direct with Cena, because He had known him since his ecw days. He pinned Cena into the closet with the same alpha body language as Punk. His massive frame filling the doorway and casting a huge shadow over Cena. Sheamus got within inches of Cena's face and growled softly. "Unless ya want ta admit sometin, we never speak of this again, Fella. " Sheamus knew his match was next. With one massive arm he pinned Cena between himself and the wall. "And if ya should want ta talk, Fella, ya know where I am." Sheamus ended with a whisper, pushing himself off the wall and through the doorway in one move. He walked confidently toward the Gorilla position

One Brogue Later.

Sheamus won his scheduled match. He walked backstage to find punk muttering to himself and pacing.


	12. Chapter 12

"what's the craic, fella? What's wrong?" Sheamus asked, worried that Heyman had struck already.

Punk looked at Sheamus with a look of confusion and defiance. "Nothing Is wrong, Heyman's… I just need to think, but I'm scared to go outside to do it."

Sheamus looked at punk and crossed his arms. "Alright, Fella, I'll Help ya On one condition."

"What's that, Goldilocks?" Punk quipped, remembering Sheamus's blond pubic hair.

"Ya stop wit all these nicknames ya keep tinkin' up. Either ya call me Sheamus or ya call me fella." Sheamus said with determination

Punk resigned immediately. "OK. Fine. Let's go, Blue, I mean fella." Punk corrected himself quickly.

Sheamus stopped him in the doorway," I was serious about me conditions fella." He stepped closer and gave punk a look that made him feel like his heart was being sawed in half." It hurts me when ya insist on pickin at me pale skin and red hair. I had enough of that, fella. Either ya stop now or ya go out on your own." Sheamus looked at punk with sad eyes and a stare that made him feel guilt.

Punk swallowed forcefully and whispered an apology. They headed out of the arena together.

Sheamus decided to show punk his secret hiding spot. He set up some stay milk crates like stairs. He led punk wordlessly up to the roof. They lay side by side as Punk looked up at the night sky and thought about his life He knew Heyman was planning to do something to him, punk just did not know why. He thought about how Paul had hired the Shield to take out Ryback behind his back. It made him feel weak and needy.

Sheamus was of course listening to his thoughts and even gave him a clear one of own. _If Heyman has a plan so should I. _

Punk sat up abruptly and asked Sheamus to help him back down.

As Punk and Sheamus were headed back around to the entrance, Three figures lurked into a semi circle around them using the arena wall to block them in It was Phase one of Heyman's plan, and Sheamus knew just what to do.


	13. Chapter 13

The members of 3mb swarmed around Punk and Sheamus. Punk figured as long as Sheamus could handle two of the three, he could handle one. Punk looked over and saw an unearthly twinkle in Sheamus's eye.

Sheamus was smiling because taking pink outside for a long amount of time was actually part of the plan. When he told Vince about his powers, Vince said he could use his powers freely if he was attacked outside the arena. Since this was an attack, and they were outside, Sheamus asked mentally for permission, just in case. He must have asked too loudly, because vince's reply was _If you are outside, all bets are off. Go to town. Not so loud next time. _

Sheamus pushed punk behind him. He had to keep him safe" C'mun, fellas, It's me ya want!" Sheamus cried, beating his chest without the customary fella afterwards. The members of the 3mb wordlessly agreed that a detour attack on Sheamus was the way to go. The lunged forward at the same time. Sheamus punched Drew and Jinder in the solar plexus with a grin. He reached for heath shatter with a blood chilling smirk and whispered "Big Mistake "before cracking each of his ribs with a bear hug. Drew and Jinder came running at him and Sheamus stepped between the two men throwing punches and loving every second before he grew bored and smashed their skulls together with a sickening crack, throwing their limp bodies atop Heath slater's crumpled form.

Punk watched in horror as the 3mb attached Sheamus all at the same time. It didn't take Sheamus much time to get the upper hand he fought with such a force and sadistic genius and as Drew and Jinder's skulls collided, Punk smiled with an evil grin. Sheamus was clearly the muscle in his plan. With his help, punk could come out of any altercation unscathed.

Sheamus trotted over to Punk as if He hadn't just beaten three men within an inch of their lives. "Ya wanna head back in now, fella?" He asked with a surprisingly peaceful tone.

Punk could not believe his eyes. "Why don't you ever do that in the ring? I would remember if you did. It's like you have this level that no one has ever seen. Why?" Punk asked with a brimming curiosity about what he just saw.

Sheamus sighed as punk asked him question after question." I will explain all that at dinner, Fella. Right now we have ta focus on getting ya trough the show safely. "Sheamus looked around with worry.

He sent punk inside before stacking the 3mb in his arms like pieces of timber, placing heath in the middle and checking Drew and Jinder for fractures or bleeding. Once they were safe with the medics, He headed to hunter's Office to see if there was anything else for the show hunter needed.

After the one backstage interview he was required to do, Sheamus headed to his trailer to hit the road. He hoped Punk would be safe as his thoughts drifted back to Cena. At least the night ended on an up note, Sheamus thought as he drifted off to sleep in his trailer, not even bothering to change from his ring attire.

Cena watched Sheamus walk out with punk and back in carrying the 3mb. Their combined weight was at least 700 pounds, and Sheamus was carrying them like they were light tinder, taking the time with the medics to explain what had happened to them in hushed tones. As Sheamus passed, Cena stayed in the side hallway, out of sight. When he passed by again, he did not stop him. Cena was still trying to explain his own actions to himself, Hoping against hope that his behavior in the locker room had been a fluke.

Heyman stood in the doorway of the trainer's room trying to make sense of what happened. He sent them after punk and they had returned like this. How? Because of their injuries, Jinder and drew could barely remember the night's events, and if Heath could remember, he could not breath enough to say. Heyman left him with a notepad and a pen, heading back to his trailer to find a way around this hitch in his flawed plan. _People are expendable. I must have him back. _

**AN: wow omg what is going to happen! Please review, even if you think something sucks! It lets me know what to work on. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: In my stories, my characters try to get as much sleep as possible. I think this makes them more relatable. Should I keep them awake? Please tell me what you think!**

Wednesday morning Sheamus woke up at around five am._ Just enough time to get in a good run before the sun comes up._ Sheamus thought to himself. He woke up, showered, and put on fresh clothing before heading out for his run.

Sheamus had been running through Cena's mind all night. How he acted in the shower as if he knew Cena was watching, Cena groaned as he dreamed of all the dirty things he could do to him. How he could use all that strength and stamina to pin him to the bed. Cena licked his lips and moaned in his sleep as his imagination took over.

After a hard fought match with the shield, Sheamus, Cena, and CM Punk headed to the locker room. Punk stopped by the trainer's room first, though, leaving Cena and Sheamus alone. As soon as they got to the locker room they realized they were alone Sheamus was looking at Cena with those big green eyes. Within seconds their lips were on all over one another as Sheamus tilted Cena's head up roughly, at the same time , slamming him into the lockers and pulling his jorts with such force that they ripped right off leaving Cena in his underwear. Sheamus stripped off his ring attire. He was at least ten inches and thicker than a coke can as he wordlessly turned Cena around and ripped a hole in his boxers. Using only an ample amount of spit, Sheamus was buried deep in one swift angry motion as he rode Cena so hard his eyes crossed with discomfort, then rolled with pleasure. Cena was surprised when he looked back to see Sheamus and punk kissing fervently. Sheamus never lost rhythm as he scooped Punk up with one arm Kissing punk and driving into Cena, who at this sight came so hard in his sleep that he woke himself up, out of breath and sweaty and now sticky with his own emissions all over his own chest and abs.

_Okay, it's official, I am Bisexual. Not gay, just bisexual _He thought as he washed off.

Punk was having dreams too, just with a different tempo. In Punk's Dreams, Sheamus was as gentle as he had always been, taking the time to lay him on the bed and kiss every tattoo slowly as he moaned deeply in his throat. He took little nips as he went, down his arms then back up, then slowly removing every article of clothing and worshiping each piece of bare skin with soft kisses. Sheamus removed his own clothing slowly with a cocky look that punk had only seen in the shower when no one was looking. Sheamus kept maintaining an intimate level of eye contact and running his fingers through punk's unruly locks, kissing him slowly and deeply with a passion that made punk melt in his arms, running his hands over Sheamus's pale chest and mewing delightfully. Sheamus turned punk over gently and began kissing down his spine, adding little nips as his breathing quickened, getting closer to punk's tight opening as he rimmed it so gently it made punk sigh with ecstasy. The light licks became deep probing as Sheamus cradled Punk's pert ass in his hands, all but massaging it as he let out long passionate growls in an excellent contrast to Punk's high moans. Sheamus was more than patient enough to do this for hours, but Punk wasn't. "Oh, Fuck I need you now" he cried while clawing at the sheets in front of him. Sheamus slid up next to punk's left ear and whispered "Am I putting on a nice show now, fella?" as he plunged in slowly with a groan Punk quivered at the torturous slow pace" oh, Fuck you're evil." Sheamus smiled as he kissed the 31 tattoo repeatedly and whispered, "Let's just say, I'm spirited" and used both arms to hold punk in close to his chest as he quickened his thrusts.

In real life Punk was screaming Sheamus's name in passion. Kofi sat up and looked over at his sleeping friend before rolling his eyes and lying back down. At least he was happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Heyman was almost maniacal as he scribbled on his board, gripping the pencil with his fat hands so hard it threatened to break. He hoped he could find this new source of power punk had used to destroy his first wave of attack. _He did say there was no one more sadistic and dangerous, _Thought Heyman as he ran his chubby fingers through the remnant of his hair. _He doesn't know it is me, he can't know it is me, can he?_ Heyman's jowls contorted in a mask of worry and confusion.

Punk sat up in bed with a start. It was eight o clock. He had planned to wake up at five. Furious with Kofi for letting him sleep so long, he stomped down the hall of his truck to find kofi in their tiny kitchen area.

"Why the fuck didn't you wake me up Kofi?" asked Punk, irritated that he had missed precious strategy time. Well, while Kofi may be a mild mannered guy on television, he could be just as snarky as punk. " Oh, I would have, punk, but you seemed to be in the throes of passion with a certain redhead, and I don't mean Arianna Grande. " Kofi quipped, offended that his friend was so cross with him and angry that he would rely on him to wake him in the first place" It is not my job to wake you up, punk." Kofi never was the type to keep his thoughts to himself. "You're lucky I didn't videotape you and send it to Sheamus. " Kofi teased.

Punk's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he frantically checked Kofi's pockets and begged, " Please tell me you didn't do that, please tell me you didn't do that. "

Kofi held his phone above his head and laughed "I did tape you, but I didn't send it." He handed the phone to punk and chuckled as he scrolled through the videos and deleted his sleeptalking. "good luck erasing the video, man, it's in the cloud now, so you can't erase it. " Kofi said narrowing his eyes, giddy that he had this to hold over Punk's head in the future.

Punk sighed with relief, then frowned with frustration. _Arianna Grande isn't even a real redhead. That has to be the worst quip ever. _Punk walked back to his room with resigned disgust, grabbing his own phone to text Sheamus to tell him he wanted to change their dinner plans.

**AN: How do you think Punk will change the plans? please review and follow, new updates every day! **


	16. Chapter 16

Sheamus felt his phone vibrate on the counter as he finished his post run shower. He dried off and trotted to his bed, his eyes lighting up when he saw the text was from Punk.

I want to have dinner Thursday instead of next week. I feel there are some things we should discuss.

Sheamus smiled widely then squinted with worry. He knew he needed to plan carefully for this dinner and the conversation afterward. With a little planning, he should be able to get everything done.

Sure, fella Thursday I can do. See ya here.

Dressing hurriedly, Sheamus ran out to get the ingredients for his dinner.

**AN: Okay, guys, do you think I should include recipes for the things in the dinner to make it more real, or is that a detail that is unnecessary? Pleaaaasssseeeee Review and follow, it helps me get out of bed every morning. **

Cena found himself running between different media appearances constantly, keeping himself busy so he didn't have to think about Punk and Sheamus. _Even if I act on my desires, that doesn't make me gay, it just makes me Bi._ Cena tried to convince himself, but Sheamus made him feel things he had never felt before, a sort of arousal that was laced with a startling amount of hope. _Hell, I've been married, so I like women too. I'm not gay. _Cena kept telling himself this, but with each repetition, he believed just a little less. _What did Sheamus mean 'if I wanted to confess something'?_ Cena thought with worry. _What's to confess? I'm not gay. _

Heyman had finally thought of a solution. His new plan would surely remove all doubt. Heyman elieved punk didn't know about his plans to pull him back into his fold. He was sure he would catch punk off guard this time. As the thought of punk saying 'I'm sorry I ever doubted you' rang in Heyman's scheming mind, he hoped he could keep from giggling in his interview with the miz on Raw. As he was talking to the miz, his lackeys would be standing over a prone CM Punk, who would be broken and confused, just the way he liked him.

Punk smiled at Sheamus' response. This would give Punk the benefit of forming allegiances before raw the next week, so understandings would be in place.

Sheamus was surprised to see Reigns shuffling uncomfortably in front of his trailer when he returned from his shopping later that evening. Usually Reigns would just call on days when they weren't on the show together. This must have been really important.

"What's the craic, fella? Ya look worried." Sheamus said, reaching out to pat Reigns on the shoulder.

" I have some information about something, that as your friend I feel I should tell you, but as s professional I can't tell you." Reigns stook his career very seriously, so Sheamus could tell the two opinions were wrestling Reigns into a quiet discomfort. Sheamus thought for a moment before responding: he couldn't just tell Reigns to tell him. He smiled as he thought of a solution.

"Come on in, Fella. I have the perfect remedy."

**AN: OK, there will be a new chapter posted by the end of the day US Central time if nothing changes. Once again, Updates daily! Please review and follow, It is my life's blood. Heartfelt thanks to those have shown support to me thus far!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: You know the drill give me a reason to continue, please! I'm begging here! **

Reigns followed Sheamus into the trailer. He wondered what Sheamus could have planned. They sat on the painfully small bench in the window seats of the trailer.

"Tell ya what, Fella I'll arm wrestle ya five times. If I win more than ya, ya tell me. But, if ya win more than I, Ya keep the secret. " Sheamus had moments of sagelike wisdsom at times, saying just what Reigns needed to hear. "This way if it gets out that ya told me, ya can say I beat it outa ya. "

Reigns smiled and immediately agreed.

Reigns won the first

Sheamus won the second

Reigns won the third

Sheamus won the fourth

On the onset of the fifth match, sheamus decided to win so Reigns would tell him. He slammed his hand down, winning the fifth arm wrestling match.

Reigns sighed with relief and said to Sheamus, "We've been hired to attack another wrestler, only this time out of the view of the cameras. We have to claim responsibility for the attack, but we've been told specifically to leave visible bruises." Reigns said, knowing the wwe didn't like bruising that happened off camera.

Sheamus sucked his teeth and said," Lemme guess, fella, the guy who hired ya was Heyman, and the fella ya are to attack is CM Punk."

Reigns looked at him with shock and asked" How did you know? Did you know about the plan? Heyman thinks Punk has some sort of supernatural powers. I know the guy called himself God, but I can't believe Heyman is starting to believe him." Reigns rolled his eyes, chuckling at the thought.

Sheamus furrowed his brow and dared to ask, "Why does Heyman think Punk has superpowers?"

Reigns happily obliged" Oh, Heyman hired the Three Goon Band to attack Punk on Smackdown, and somehow the jobbers came back so critically injured they couldn't tell Heyman what happened. Heyman just assumed it had been punk, because he was supposed to be alone when the attack happened. I just thought I would tell you because I know you like him and I didn't want you to feel blindsided. "Reigns rattled off, having known Sheamus since their FCW days.

Wait, what? Sheamus worried and asked" Who else knows I like him, fella?"

Reigns immediately reassured Sheamus "oh, just me, man, don't worry." Sheamus had a crush on Punk since his debut. "Look, man I've said too much and been here too long already. I just wanted to give you fair warning. "Reigns stood to leave

**AN: Oh, wow. Poor deluded Heyman. Please review and follow, this story isn't going away any time soon. Thank you so much for the reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

Sheamus's eyes welled up as he thought of all the bruises Punk must have endured from his father. The memories would be more painful than the bruises. He lifted his feet, blocking Reigns' path to the door. Without looking up, Sheamus spoke calmly, with a chilling tone. More threatening from a sitting position than most standing men," I tank ya for the fair warnin' fella. Allow me to give ya one of my own. It was me that caused the damage to the 3mb, and if ya or any of your friends even wish ta harm a hair on his head ya can pillow your heads knowin I'll hurt ya, and wake up mornings knowin I'll hurt ya more." Sheamus looked up with sadness and pity as Reigns stood in shock. "I pray for your sakes ya go convince your friends ta stop the attack, because I don't know if I can control myself this time. "

Reigns stood motionless as he tied to process this new information. Sheamus had lowered his legs to allow Reignd to pass, barely able to look at the man who would hurt his love so easily. He walked out of the trailer almost in a daze, hoping he could convince his fellow shield members to hold off.

Punk finally had a strategy. All he needed was Sheamus, Cena, Hunter and some sort of inside man. He remembered who would more than likely be perfect. He took out his phone and dialed

**AN: OMG Who is punk calling? Will Reigns stop the attack soon enough? Omg, guys. Post more reviews and I post more chapters. **


	19. Chapter 19

Punk was happy he picked up on the third ring "Hey Ambrose, or should I call you Moxley? How are you?

Good to hear, good to hear.

Yeah I've been better , you know how it is.

Yeah, Heyman is concocting some sort of plan, and I was wondering if you could be my inside man for my counter plan. "

Ambrose smiled, excited for the chance to pay punk back for the match at developmental. That match has been the start of his main event push. "Of course CM. any info you need. Heyman wants us to attack you on Raw during his miz tv interview.

Punk sighed. Heyman was always so predictable. "okay proceed as planned, unless someone else wants to stop it. Blend in."

Ambrose would find that impossible, though, as Reigns came running and puffing, barking out insistently that the attack was off.

Cool as a cucumber, Ambrose said, "Hang on a minute, mom," and held the phone where punk could still hear the conversation.

Ambrose: "What happened, Roman"

Reigns: " I just talked to Sheamus. He knows all about Heyman's plan and is determined to protect punk. Man, it was him that crushed the 3mb like that. He says he is gonna do worse to us! We gotta call this shit off"

Rollins: "wait a second, Roman, he is your friend, can't you hold him back or something, we already got paid. "

Reigns: "So you seriously want to continue? Are you crazy? Ambrose what do you say?"

Ambrose: "Self preservation comes first. Maybe we talk to Sheamus while punk is around, talk him into a few rib bruises, and we can just ask him to let us do the rest with a vacuum cleaner."

Rollins and Reigns looked at Ambrose like he was crazy. A vacuum cleaner?

Ambrose:" I mean cause bruises with the suction of the vacuum. Like hickeys, only less painful. As long as he looks bruised, We did our jobs, and Heyman will never check for scar tissue, the marks will be real enough. We can even use different attachments to make different size bruises." Ambrose was really thinking on his feet, showing why he made the perfect inside man.

They all agreed to do this instead, even going so far as to arrange for a vacuum to be plugged in outside the arena.

Punk laughed to himself as he hung up the phone and texted Ambrose: way to think on your feet. 

**AN: REVIEWS EQUAL CHAPTERS, THE MORE OPINIONS I SEE, THE MORE OFTEN I POST.I can do this all day, guys. I have written so far ahead, it is saturday. Please review so I don't dig myself into a ditch with the writing and posting. PLEEEEAAASSSEEE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, guys oMG the reviews are in the double digits now. I am writing this stuff as it comes to me, And I am like twelve pages ahead of myself. I don't think I am spoiling Kayfabe by mentioning that Tuesday is the day Smackdown is taped. If I am, Spoiler alert!**

Cena sat on his bed with his head in his hands. As he finally had a second to himself, the night after the showers on Tuesday's taping. He was relieved to have been excused from the taping of Wednesday's the Main Event show, and as soon as he got a moment too himself, All he could think about was Punk. He knew his feelings toward the straightedge superstar were changing into something he had never felt before, he just had no idea what. He finally had some time with his thoughts, and he was determined to move past his doubts and face his emotions head on.

Heyman sat back in his recliner with a sigh. Thinking of all the time he spent with punk, and looking forward to the taping on Raw. He needed to take the emotiona trauma to the next level to make up for the fluke failure of Macintyre, Slater, and Mahal. Although they were clearly main event talent- Heyman did not underestimate the team like the rest of the roster- they were just no match for whatever force caused their demise. Heyman sat forward suddenly with a devious thought.

Punk paced in his trailer, thinking. What had reigns meant when he said Sheamus knew Heyman's plans? Was he a part of them? Punk swore he would get to the bottom of this at dinner that night. Ambrose was a perfect mole. This plan needed to be perfect.

Sheamus went over everything meticulously. He was sure he had everything. He set out all the ingredients and went to work. He had three hours until Punk came for dinner.

**AN: I may add the recipes, I may not. If I get enough reviews either way, I will do what you ask. I will at least add a brief description. Please Review or PM with any comments. An opinion for you to weigh in on, should Sheamus sing? since you can't hear him in the story, does that defeat the purpose? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Vegetarian Salad Rolls**  
Recipe by Adell Shneer | Canadian Living

Ingredients:

4 oz (125 g) rice stick vermicelli  
Half English cucumber, peeled, halved and cored  
1 sweet red pepper, halved and seeded  
1 large carrot, peeled  
1 mango, peeled and pitted  
12 rice paper wrappers (about 6 inches/15 cm)  
12 large mint or basil leaves  
1/4 cup (50 mL) finely chopped roasted peanuts

**Dipping sauce:**  
1/2 cup (125 mL) sweet Thai chili sauce  
2 tbsp (25 mL) lime juice  
2 tsp (10 mL) each rice wine vinegar and water

Preparation:

Dipping sauce: In small bowl, stir together chili sauce, lime juice, vinegar and water; set aside.

In bowl, soak rice vermicelli in hot water until tender, about 10 minutes; drain. Toss with 1 tbsp (15 mL) of the dipping sauce.

Cut cucumber, red pepper, carrot and mango into 3- x 1/8-inch (8 cm x 3 mm) strips. Set aside.

Fill shallow pan with lukewarm water. Soak rice paper wrappers, 1 at a time, in water until soft and pliable, about 1 minute. Transfer to tea towel and pat dry.

Along bottom edge of wrapper and leaving 1 inch (2.5 cm) on each side, place 1 mint leaf, 1 tsp (5 mL) of the peanuts, 4 pieces each cucumber, red pepper, carrot and mango, and about 1 tbsp (15 mL) of the vermicelli noodles. Fold sides over and tightly roll up. Repeat with remaining ingredients to make 12 rolls. (Make-ahead: Place, seam side down, on plastic wrap-lined plate or baking sheet. Cover with damp towel and overwrap in plastic wrap; refrigerate for up to 8 hours.)

Cut crosswise in half. Serve with dipping sauce.

Salmon Baked in Foil

4

Yum **2**

**RECIPE BY**

** Food Network**

Ingredients

20 ozs **salmon fillets** (each)

2 tsps **olive oil** (plus 2 tablespoons)

**ground black pepper**

**salt**

3 **tomatoes** (chopped, or 1, 14-ounce can chopped tomatoes, drained)

2 **shallots** (chopped)

2 tbsps **fresh lemon juice**

1 tsp **dried oregano**

1 tsp **dried thyme**

**PREP TIME**

15 min

**TOTAL TIME**

40 min

**SERVINGS**

Top of Form

Update

Bottom of Form

Preparation

Directions  
Preheat the oven to 400 degrees F.

Sprinkle salmon with 2 teaspoons olive oil, salt, and pepper. Stir the tomatoes, shallots, 2 tablespoons of oil, lemon juice, oregano, thyme, salt and pepper in a medium bowl to blend.

Place a salmon fillet, oiled side down, atop a sheet of foil. Wrap the ends of the foil to form a spiral shape. Spoon the tomato mixture over the salmon. Fold the sides of the foil over the fish and tomato mixture, covering completely; seal the packets closed. Place the foil packet on a heavy large baking sheet. Repeat until all of the salmon have been individually wrapped in foil and placed on the baking sheet. Bake until the salmon is just cooked through, about 25 minutes. Using a large metal spatula, transfer the foil packets to plates and serve.

SERVES 4

Read more at: . ?oc=linkback

Nutrition Facts

**Amount Per Serving**

**Calories** 370

Calories from Fat 190

**% Daily Value ***

**Total Fat** 21g

**32%**

Saturated Fat 4.5g

**23%**

_Trans Fat_ 0g

**Cholesterol** 80mg

**27%**

**Sodium** 2030mg

**85%**

**Potassium** 890mg

**25%**

**Total Carbohydrate** 13g

**4%**

Dietary Fiber 1g

**4%**

Sugars 3g

**Protein** 31g

Vitamin A

**25%**

Vitamin C

**40%**

Calcium

**6%**

Iron

**6%**

* Percent Daily Values are based on a 2,000 calorie diet. Your Daily Values may be higher or lower depending on your calorie needs.

Hershey's chocolate mint dessert

Ingredients

1 cup all-purpose flour

1 cup sugar

1/2 cup (1 stick) butter or margarine, softened

4 eggs

1-1/2 cups HERSHEY'S Syrup*

MINT CREAM CENTER (recipe follows)

CHOCOLATE GLAZE (recipe follows)

Directions

1

Heat oven to 350° F. Grease 13x9x2-inch baking pan.

2

Combine flour, sugar, butter, eggs and syrup in large bowl; beat until smooth. Pour batter into prepared pan.

3

Bake 25 to 30 minutes or until top springs back when touched lightly in center. Cool completely in pan on wire rack. Spread MINT CREAM CENTER on cake. Cover; refrigerate. Pour CHOCOLATE GLAZE over chilled dessert. Cover; refrigerate at least 1 hour before serving. Cover; refrigerate leftover dessert. About 12 servings.

MINT CREAM CENTER: Combine 2 cups powdered sugar, 1/2 cup (1 stick) softened butter or margarine and 2 tablespoons green creme de menthe (OR 1 tablespoon water plus 1/2 to 3/4 teaspoon mint extract and 3 drops green food color may be substituted for creme de menthe) in medium bowl; beat until smooth.

CHOCOLATE GLAZE: Melt 6 tablespoons butter or margarine and 1 cup HERSHEY'S SPECIAL DARK Chocolate Chips or HERSHEY'S Semi-Sweet Chocolate Chips in small saucepan over very low heat. Remove from heat; stir until smooth. Cool slightly.

CHOCOLATE MINT TRIANGLES: Cut dessert into about twelve 3-inch squares; cut each square diagonally into halves. About 24 triangles.

DOUBLE CHOCOLATE MINT DESSERT: HERSHEY'S Mint Chocolate Chips may be substituted for HERSHEY'S SPECIAL DARK Chocolate Chips or HERSHEY'S Semi-Sweet Chocolate Chips in CHOCOLATE GLAZE. Omit creme de menthe in MINT CREAM CENTER.

* One 16-oz. can HERSHEY'S Syrup contains 1-1/2 cups syrup.

There is also a easy recipe for a dessert that Sheamus made for punk to take with him. I didn't mention it.

Your selected number of white grapes

2 cups of white chocolate,

1 pack of toothpicks

i cup of colored sugar or confetti sprinkles

put a toothpick in each of the grapes. Dip the grapes in the white chocolate, then roll half the white chocolate area in the colored sugar or sprinkles. cool and serve.

**AN: here are those recipes! The next chapter is coming soon. within the day, Thank you soo much for the reviews! Please keep them coming I feel a little weird including recipes in a rated m fanfic. Hershey's cake and shameless sex. That's why you love me. **


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews!**

Watching Sheamus cook the dinner for Punk would have been amusing to anyone, if they could see him. Nodding his head and listening to death metal while delicately assembling the spring rolls. It was almost amusing. Sheamus was in one of his rare zones as he rolled the pepper, mint and mango into the rolls with care. Then he started on the salmon, taking the time to measure the foil before placing the salmon fillets and plating them, sealing in the fish before he placed them in the oven. _Guitar solo? Hell yeah, fella! _Sheamus smiled to himself as he waited for the fish to cook. This would be a delicate balance of precision and timing, and he was careful, taking his time and giving each movement a purpose

Punk sat on the bed and twiddled his thumbs with boredom. A quick fifteen minute shower and he should be ready for the dinner. But that was hours away. _What to do, what to do…_ Punk decided to pack a bag, just in case he had to leave after the dinner. He wanted to head to a hotel room later anyway. The hairs on the back of his neck told him he shouldn't feel safe, even in his own trailer. Kofi has left for Evan's trailer hours ago, leaving Punk there all alone. Punk decided to go visit Cena. He had seems a little out of sorts when he had seen him, and punk needed to ask him about joining his part of the counter plan anyway

Cena sat up with a start as he heard a knock on his hotel room door. He opened the door, surprised to see punk there. _This guy usually won't touch me with a ten foot pole,_ thought Cena as he opened the door, a confused smile somehow still highlighting the famed dimples. "Punk? What's going on?" Cena asked, worried that Punk had come for some sort of devious reasons.

"A lot is going on, Cena, a lot you don't know about. That's why I'm here, as much as I wish I didn't have to, I need your help. Can I come in?" Punk asked wearily, exhausted from his eternal state of wariness. Cena opened the door, ushering Punk in wordlessly. Punk sat down, worried that Cena wouldn't help, or worse, he wouldn't be able to help.

"Ok, so as you saw on raw, Heyman says he didn't send Lesnar, but I don't believe. I keep getting attacked outside the show, and I think Heyman thinks this is going to drive me back to him. This won't work, because Heyman thinks that I believe him, but I need your help in case he tries again. "Punk said, looking up at Cena, hoping he wouldn't have to explain his entire plan to get him to agree.

Cena crossed his arms and squinted at Punk. "I thought you hated me. What do you need me for? Muscle?"

Punk chuckled as he thought of Sheamus. "I have all the muscle I could possibly need. I need you to make my side the good guy side. If this all comes to air, which I hope it won't, I need you to be for me and against Heyman. There is no telling who else he will hire. "Punk said, wearily. His best friend was plotting against him, and yet somehow had a scheme to bring Punk back to him.

Cena pulled up a chair and sat across from punk." How much of Heyman's plan do you know, and what exactly do you need me to do?" Cena asked, worried that he was the expendable patsy in punk's counter plan.

Punk sighed, looking at his watch. "I don't have much time before I have too head to a dinner I had planned. Suffice It to say, although you can't wrestle to save your life, you are strong and can throw a punch. I might not need muscle in this counter plan, but you are good at a lot of other things besides wrestling. "Punk stood to leave.

Cena wanted to ask him more questions, but knew he was on a tight schedule. He pulled punk in and kissed him sweetly before opening the door. Punk froze for a second, and then shook his head. He had to get to that dinner, but what the hell was that? Punk trotted out the door, more confused than ever.

Punk had been nibbling lightly on a granola bar as he went to Sheamus's trailer. He was used to disappointment, so he didn't expect anything fancy. He expected uninteresting, or anything else but what he saw.

**AN: What do you think he should see? Please review! more coming soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I write sheamus as an over the top person, not to say that's what he is. He has a lot of hidden talents here, not just cooking! (wink wink!) Please keep the reviews coming! Thanks for the review, it made me go ahead of this chapter and make changes. Please be honest with me, guys. If you think something is too much, please tell me. **

Sheamus has set up a small table where the window seat would have been. He set up the Lighting in his trailer so that it resembled a soft candlelight. He wore a white oxford shirt rolled up at the sleeves, in his typical style, the lighting highlighting his massive forearms. Sheamus turned to punk, completely unaware of how amazing he looked. Punk was surprised that Sheamus put so much work into the dinner.

"Are those appetizers? " Punk asked, incredulously. He didn't know Sheamus all that well, but he obviously had a few hidden talents.

"Aye, fella. Ya sound surprised. What did ya expect?" Sheamus said, amused that Punk's expectations had been so low.

Punk picked up a spring roll cautiously. _There is no telling how nasty this is going to be,_ thought Punk as he opened his mouth to take a bite, painfully aware that Sheamus was watching his face intently. All the lowered lighting in the world couldn't hide the look of pure pleasure that crossed punk's face as he took the first bite. _Holy shit this is good! _Punk told himself, fighting a full smile, and then frowning at the smug grin that Sheamus aimed at him.

"Is it good, fella?" Sheamus asked, knowing already that was the word Punk had used in his mind seconds ago.

"Almost too good. I don't want to get too full, but these are amazing." Punk said, grabbing two more.

"Sheamus was elated to see punk liked them "tell ya what, fella. These don't have to be heated, so how about ya just take them home for lunch tomorrow? Then ya can enjoy the fish tonight, and still have room for dessert."

"Sounds good to me. "Punk said, wondering if the fish would be as good as the rolls. "We really should talk though. I have some new developments from Heyman's plan." Punk said slowly, watching Sheamus for some sort of reaction. He got none though, as Sheamus had turned to unveil the fish. Punk's breath caught in his throat as he smelled the steam rising from the foil. How was he supposed to focus on Sheamus and his plan with Heyman if he was shuffling his face? Sheamus was making this very difficult.

Punk decided to tell Sheamus about Ambrose being his inside man. "I asked Dean Ambrose to be my ears on the inside. I called him a few nights ago. While I was on the phone with him I heard Reigns say that you knew all about Heyman's plan. I have been running around trying to get the details and you kept what you knew from me. Why?" Punk figured it would be easier to talk first and eat later. He hoped Sheamus would be honest with him.

Sheamus turned from preparing the fish and spoke calmly. "All I knew is that there are two three man teams going to attack you, one on Smackdown, and the other on Raw Monday. I knew it was the shield because Reigns reluctantly told me they were hired to attack. I told him I knew about Heyman hiring them to attack ya, and that I was the one who ruined the 3mb's attack and the same harm would come to them if they were to try. I know nothing else; I just overheard the planning when I was on the roof. If I knew any other way to find out Heyman's plans, short of listening ta his thoughts, I would tell ya. "

Punk looked up from staring at his hands. "So they are going to meet us during raw to strategize. " Punk bounced with excitement as the fish had finally cooled enough to eat. He dug in, smiling to himself, because the fish was more delicious than he thought.

They ate in silence for a few moments, until punk had finished his fish, almost struggling with himself to swallow the fish whole. Punk made himself slow down and savor the meal. Soon Punk finished his fish, and looked up with a satisfied sigh. "So when you ripped the steel door of its hinges, you said we would talk about it at dinner. I have to ask, why don't you do that sort of stuff in the ring? The fans would love to see it I'm sure. "Punk said, obviously unfazed by Sheamus's shows of strength.

Sheamus took a deep breath and dove in. "Fella, what I did wasn't exactly normal. That was part of another more dangerous side of me, a side that I can't exactly control. What I did to the 3mb was just a small part of how bad it could get. If I were to go out there and use full strength, I would easily snap men like mark henry in half with such ease it would seem comical. The fans would be confused. I could beat anyone, but at the cost of their careers and lives, and just because someone else wasn't gifted like me, doesn't mean they should suffer for the rest of their lives." A look of pain and regret passed his face.

Punk refused to believe what he has just heard. "What else can you do? Besides hulk out, I mean" an incredulous tone undercutting his usual snarkiness.

Sheamus spoke with a very serious tone. "I can use my mind to change chemical composition. I haven't really found that useful, though, and haven't done it in years. I can also make one sense stronger by cutting off one of my other senses. "Sheamus said, not finding any of this strange or awkward anymore. He kept his ability to read minds a secret because he didn't want to scare punk.

Punk was amused, then worried, then shocked, then relieved. If he had that sort of supernatural talent, he would be destroying everyone in his path. He didn't believe Sheamus could do any of that stuff, he just got lucky with the 3mb, and the door must have been loose at the hinges. He fought a smirk as he said" Prove it."

Sheamus looked at punk with mischief, "Okay, fella. Ya have seen the strength, so watch this". Sheamus looked around for something to change, His eyes falling on a graphite pencil he had lying around. He cracked the pencil open effortlessly, placing the graphite on the table before them, concentrating as the graphite began to heat and shift, changing into a long thin diamond.

As the graphite began to lighten under Sheamus's gaze, punk stared in disbelief as the graphite shifted into a diamond. How? For the first time, all the snarkiness was gone. Punk looked up at Sheamus and said with amazement, "Prove the senses thing. "

Sheamus took a deep breath as he turned off taste, touch, and sight. He takes a deep breath, and is surprised with what he found.

Punk looked at Sheamus nervously. He obviously smelled him. Sheamus opened his eyes, and turned on the rest of his senses. He wanted to see his face. A look of sorrow crossed his face, as he asked," is he a good kisser?"

**AN: If you are paying attention, you know who he means, but who would you like to see here? Please review and follow! **


	24. Chapter 24

Punk sat back with amazement. How did he know? Punk had wiped his mouth, and had eaten since the kiss, astonished that he could smell him still, he stammered, "Uh, who?"

Sheamus looked at Punk and answered "Cena, fella, is he a good kisser?"

Punk blushed, scratching the back of his neck, "Uh, I wouldn't know, He just grabbed me and kissed me at the door when I went by to ask him to join us for the counter plan. He literally just grabbed me and kissed me on my way out the door. Uh…" Punk shifted awkwardly

"Whatcha do in your spare time is none of my business, fella" Sheamus said with a chuckle. "Ready for dessert?"

Punk was relieved Sheamus wasn't mad. "Yes please. "

Cena paced back and forth, trying to think of why punk hadn't told him what his part in this plan was. Cena was sure he was the expendable comic relief guy. Cena never liked to be useless. He would figure out Heyman's plans, or at least who else was a part of his plans. He decided to investigate. Cena knew just who to ask to help.

Sheamus had been talking to Punk for quite a while about his powers, when they started, how long he had them, when he used them, answering any questions he wanted to know. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he remembered the dessert.

Cena knew Sheamus would be the perfect guy to ask to help him investigate. As he walked toward his trailer, he saw the soft lights coming from Sheamus' trailer, and none other than CM punk sitting in the window with a hopeful look on his face. He watched in horror as he saw Sheamus walk over and hand punk his dessert, then sit across from him. So this was the famed dinner that Punk hat to attend. Cena remembered Punk saying he had all the muscle he needed. How was Sheamus stronger than he was? He had wrestled Sheamus and won before. He was determined to het to the bottom of this as he trudged off to punk's trailer.

Punk's phone rang as he finished his dessert. He and Sheamus had been chatting delightfully swapping opinions on the newly planned Money in the bank results. "I could've sworn I cut this off. It's Kofi I better answer. "

Punk: Unless this is an emergency, I'll call you back later….

Punk: He did what?! I'm on my way

Punk stood hurriedly, still taking the time to finish dessert. Standing and grabbing his bag, he said to Sheamus, "Heyman just blew up my trailer. I gotta make sure Kofi is okay."

Sheamus stood with him, towering a few inches above punk. "I'll come with you fella. Keep ya safe."

**AN: Omg guys! Mind=blown! Review for more Chapters!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Omg, guys thank you so much for the reviews!whan i hit more than 1,000 views, i'll post my latest one so much!**

Cena walked determinedly towards Punk's trailer. _He had better be home_. Thought Cena as he saw the trailer come into view. All of a sudden, the trailer exploded, throwing pieces of glass and steel. Within seconds, Cena was behind a truck, wanting to see if there was anyone inside, but at the same time concerned about his safety. He decided to wait a moment and as he gathered his courage, the engine exploded.

Sheamus and punk got to the trailer around the same time as Kofi." I don't know, man I was at Evan's. Security noticed the explosion and called me, and then I called you." He saw Sheamus standing worriedly behind Punk. "Oh, glad you two finally got together!" Kofi said, chuckling as Punk punched him in the arm. Cena saw the two and approached; still slightly bothered by punk having dinner with Sheamus, just not sure which one of the two he was jealous of.

"Glad you two finally showed up. What happened? I was walking over to talk to you about where that kiss was going. "Cena said, Hoping Punk hadn't told Sheamus about it. Seeing no surprise on Sheamus's face, He turned instinctively to see Kofi with a shocked look on his face.

"Well well well, someone has been busy." Kofi said, playfully poking at Punk's sides" I'm gonna go stay with Evan, man. This is giving me chills" Kofi said gesturing towards the wreckage of the trailer that the bomb squad was still shuffling through.

Cena looked at punk, waiting until Kofi left. "Well I guess this is what you meant when you said you had muscle. How is he the muscle? I'm way stronger." Cena bragged, flexing. Punk laughed, thinking of what Sheamus had just explained to him.

"Fine, Cena, you can be the muscle. "Punk said, his snarkiness starting to dissipate.

Cena smiled, feeling he had won. "In your face, fella! So since you don't have anywhere to stay, why not come stay with me? I have a very spacious, very secure suite. "

Punk sucked his teeth and said, "Sure, man I'll come stay with you."

Sheamus took a step back. Punk had made his choice without so much as looking at him. He put his hands in his pockets.

Punk turned to Sheamus. "You can come too. Pack up those spring rolls first because I'm going to be hungry and all my food just blew up. "

Sheamus smiled, relieved that Punk assumed he would come with him. He ran back to his trailer to pack.

Cena seethed, furious that the two seemed so close already. "Do we have to wait for him? C'mon."

Punk said, "Just wait a second his trailer isn't that far away. He is a pretty quick runner."

As he said the words, Sheamus was back at his side, puffing, holding the bag. "Ready to go, fella?"

"Yes, please."


	26. Chapter 26

Sheamus picked Punk up with one arm, carrying him like a child and shifting his bags in the other arm. They both jumped in the back of Cena's car and headed back to his hotel.

Heyman sat by the phone with a smile. It would only be a matter of time. Punk would lose everything and come crawling back. He would be homeless and bruised, and would need Heyman again.

Punk, Cena, and Sheamus drove up and headed into the hotel from the parking lot. Cena immediately headed for the elevators. Sheamus turned to Punk, with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Wanna take the stairs, fella?"

Cena frowned, interjecting."We are on the top floor. There is no way. You'll be exhausted. " He held the door, assuming Punk would join him.

Punk stepped back and whispered, "Carry me?"

Sheamus replied, "Of course, fella. I have been wanting to taste those lips of yours for ages now." Cena shook his head in disbelief, and let the door close.

Sheamis and Punk dashed into the stairwell. Sheamus picked Pink up and Punk straddled his waist. Sheamus grabbed both bags, tossing them in what seemed like an underhand, making the bag land several floors above them. Sheamus cradled Punk's jaw in his hands and brought their lips together, kissing him softly. A low rumble erupted from the back of his throat as he looked punk in the eye. "Oh, it's almost too good, fella." He pulled punk close as he sprinted up the steps, his lips crashing into Punk's as he climbed each step. Before they knew it, they were at the top floor. Punk looked down in surprise to see the bags Sheamus had thrown earlier. Sheamus said nothing as he grabbed the bags and pulled punk in for a slow, soft kiss that made punk sigh.

**AN: Stopping just before the sex. Sorry I couldn't upload the oneshot, My computer is down. I am typing this into my cell, and it is taking forever. Bear with me, guys the next chapter should be up today. **


	27. Chapter 27

"Before we go in there, fella, any objections to Cena joining us?" sheamus asked knowing that Punk would agree to anything because the friction from their unique ascent made Punk quiver at the slightest touch.

"No, of course not." Punk breathed shakily, secretly turned on by the idea.

Sheamus put punk down, chuckling as he watched Punk try to hold his bag over his increasing bulge. Punk blushed, punching Sheamus's arm playfully as they headed down the hall, where Cena was standing in the doorway.

"You wish you took the stairs,

don't you." Cena smirked, really making the question more of a statement. Sheamus grabbed Cema's neck wordlesly, pulling him on for an extremely rough kiss that made Cena want to forget what an elevator was

Sheamus broke the kiss with one word: "Hush."

Cena shut the door and locked it, more confused than ever.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: when I say ' unearthly speed ', I mean 'with a speed not easily achieved or maintained', so not like the flash, but more like the pistons of an engine pumping. Not a blur, but quick. Cena would believe a normal human could do this. Just something i wanted to clarify. This is my first time writing something not in a dream sequence, so please bear with me.**

Punk watched Sheamus grab Cena by the back of the neck and toss him onto the bed, chuckling at Cena's astonished expression as Sheamus strode over to Cena, letting a side of himself show through that he almost always kept hidden.  
Punk watched as Sheamus whispered to Cena, "Strip" Without a word Cena hurriedly took his shirt and capris off, kicking his shoes off with enthusiasm.  
Sheamus watched Cena undress, then looked at punk, sneering "Once again, I do it better." Sheamus tore open his vest and shirt, heading towards Punk with a hungry look in his eye. He grabbed Punk by the belt, whispering" Get him ready." as he removed his pants  
Punk walked awkwardly towards the bed, pushing Cena back onto the bed, kissing him forcefully while touching his chest and abs softly.  
Cena groaned, grabbing Punk and flipping him over so his back was on the bed. Slowly kissing and sucking his skin, making punk shiver. Sheamus wrapped his arms around Cena, making sure he could feel every inch of his throbbing cock pushing into the small of his back. Cena gulped, realizing his dreams had sorely underestimated his size. Sheamus buried his face in Cena's shoulders, Picking a spot and sucking, making Cena lose it, melting into Sheamus's arms and reach back, trembling. "Oh, God, yes…"  
Sheamus pushed Cena's hand away, stepping toward punk cradling toward punk's neck kissing down to his neck and kissing each tattoo softly. He felt Cena running his hands over his back worshipfully as he groaned, gripping Punk's hard cock and kissing down his thighs, opening his legs and turning his hips so Punk was on his knees, using his skilled tongue to trace punk's spine, kissing down the small of his back. Cena instinctively knelt on the floor, sliding in between Sheamus's Massive thighs and breathing in deeply before taking Sheamus deeply into his throat. This made Sheamus groan, burying his face into Punk's ass and licking rapidly.  
Punk was in heaven. Sheamus was so much better than he dreamed. He delved his tongue in gently, making punk squirm and moan. Punk's cries and Cena's warm mouth were almost enough to make Sheamus lose himself in the experience. Sheamus stroked the back of Cena's head and groaned into Punk's ass, pulling Punk's hips up to meet his tongue. Sheamus thought it couldn't get better; Cena buried him deep in his throat and started humming. Sheamus threw his head back, breathing deeply, and pulled out of Cena's throat, who almost refused to let go, holding on and sucking with a force that made Sheamus's eyes roll. Sheamus finally pulled free from Cena's mouth with a pop, turning to punk and sliding up so his massive frame was encircling Punk on all sides "Ya ready, fella?" Sheamus asked, motioning to Cena to come kneel too. Sheamus was enjoying this almost too much as he laid punk on his belly and motioned for Cena to get on his knees in front of him. Cena happily obliged, Curious as to what this would lead to.  
Sheamus reached for his bag and pulled out some baby oil, having planned well enough to pack it beforehand. As he poured baby oil onto punk he took the time to massage it into punk's skin, taking punk's pert ass and massaging until Punk groaned. Then, positioning Cena so he was on his hands and knees hovering over punk, Sheamus grabbed Cena's massive ass with trembling fingers trying to steady his breathing before he plunged his face into Cena and cock into punk at the same time. Licking gently at Cena's tight pucker and plunging into punk with one long slow stroke, the cries of pleasure erupting from Cena and punk would have been more than enough to send anyone over the edge. Pulling back out of punk as he trembled and sighed, Sheamus paused just long enough to make punk lose it and claw at the sheets, desperately trying to create some movement. "What is it you're wantin, Fella?" he whispered huskily to punk.  
Punk could hardly contain himself as his eyes rolled "Oh, god, fuck me. Fuck me! "he screamed rolling his hips, until Sheamus forced them back down with one hand, cradling Cena's ass in the other, Sheamus quickened his thrusts into Punk, alternating his motions like an oil drill, plunging first into punk then into Cena. Almost growling into Cena's quivering ass, Sheamus felt his self-control slip and he reached out with both hands, smacking Cena on the ass. "Turn around and watch, Cena" Punk's eyes rolled as he cried, "oh, fuck, Fuck me!"  
Sheamus pulled punk up onto his lap, holding his waist and running his teeth down his spine, quickening his thrusts to an unearthly pace as Cena watched with shock. Punk laid his head back onto Sheamus's shoulder, Screaming "Oh Fuck Me!" before going entirely limp in every muscle but one as he climaxed, his channel clenching Sheamus like a vice grip and after Punk's climax, Sheamus was not far behind as he tossed his head back growling with the base and volume of a tiger and rolling his eyes. Sheamus sighed as he pulled out of punk. He remembered that he never got to Cena.  
Cena watched with amazement, his channel clenching as he watched Sheamus drill punk. Fuck, I wish he would do that to me. Cena watched Sheamus climax with reverence, Disappointment crossing Cena's face as Sheamus pulled out. Cena leaned over, noticing that Sheamus was remembering he had forgotten him. Punk rolled onto his back with a smirk, seeing that Cena was in for a surprise.  
Cena leaned in and whispered to Sheamus, "Next time."  
Sheamus looked at Cena and grinned evily "This time." Chuckling to himself as he watched the astonishment on Cena's face as he watched Sheamus grow to full hardness in a matter of seconds.  
"Bend over."


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! When I say 'loose nelson', I mean the famed sleeper, and Sheamus's hands would be loosely touching Cena's traps, or lower neck. There is in no way enough of a hold to choke him, because that isn't the goal. Sorry I am so unclear.**

"oooooh…" Cena moaned, Finally climaxing roughly. Sheamus had been fucking him gently, then roughly for at least four hours, The sensation of just a sheet brushing gently across his thighs made him shudder. _I've finally found someone with a libido as strong as mine, _Cena thought_, I'd better not let go._  
Punk woke up to see Sheamus and Cena were still at it. Sheamus was lying down on his back, holding Cena gently in a loose nelson,, whispering, "That's it, Cena, just let go. Just let go, Fella" kissing his neck softly as Cena quivered and moaned loudly. Sheamus was stroking Cena's chest and lovingly snuggling into Cena's neck. "That's it, Fella. Just let go, baby. I got ya." Cena's moans got higher and higher as his body relaxed and his eyes rolled Sheamus stroked his Chest and whispered "I got ya, baby" Cena's whole body went slack as he moaned an unusually high note as Sheamus kissed his neck and whispered "that's it, baby. Ohh, God, that's it. Mmmmm" Groaning as he stoked Cena's chest and watched him quiver, Sheamus turned to see that punk was awake. Just as Cena Drifted off to sleep, Sheamus shifted gently, slipping from underneath Cena's large frame and tucking him in.  
Punk followed Sheamus to the bathroom as he started the shower. "What was that? Can you do it to me? " Punk asked, his eyes filled with wonder.  
"Of course, fella. One day when we have a few hours to kill. I stayed up all night, so I need to sleep."  
Punk felt left out that Sheamus had fucked Cena the whole night. "Oh, and what did you do last night?" Punk asked, thinking he knew the answer.  
"I watched over you. We can't all sleep at the same time, can we, fella? It's not safe for you. " Sheamus said, worry crossing his face.  
Punk frowned, shocked that he still had the energy to be with Cena if he had spent the night awake? "How did you have the energy to do that then?"  
"I'm strong, Fella. Cena slept kinda fitfully, and I just wanted to help him rest. Did ya mind?" Sheamus said, as if it was normal.  
Punk sighed." I have to go out and talk to the insurance people. I hope you have a good rest, Sheamus. "Punk said, trudging out of the bathroom, yet feeling as rested as he had ever felt.

**AN: There may be more today, there may not I am going as fast as I can, but there are a few things about the upcoming chapters that I have to tweak. Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Here i'm working with the assumption that Cena's ability to convince himself everything is normal outweighs his need for answers. Don' be shocked when he asks no questions, because they are there, just pushed aside for the sake of passion. **

Punk returned to find Sheamus sleeping like a log, and Cena watching over Sheamus. "Hey Punk. Did you get your insurance squared away? "Cena asked, hoping that Punk and Sheamus would stay for a long time.  
Punk sighed wearily. "The auditors say there was an Incendiary device that they are citing as the source of the explosion. They are refusing to pay until there is a full investigation. That means I'll be staying with Sheamus until all this blows over. "  
Cena tried to hide his excitement at this news, but failed miserably as his dimples once again gave him away. "I guess It'sgood that you have someone to rely on." Cena said as he casually strolled over to punk, pushing him against the wall and kissing him forcefully. Punk had just been fuming about Sheamus's alone time with Cena, and yet here the guy was making a move on him. Punk slowly gave in to Cena's advances. Cena had Punk Moaning in ecstasy as they moved to the couch. They hurriedly stripped as they locked lips forcefully. Cena used his spit as lubricant, bending down and prepping punk with his tongue as he cried out in passion. Cena lined up his pelvis with Punk's pausing briefly at his entrance before plunging in slowly. Punk clutched the couch and groaned" oh, fuck yes!" As he felt Cena plunge in, touching that sweet spot ever so lightly. A stream of expletives flowed from Punk, words that would make PG- Cena blush and cover his ears, but this wasn't PG- Cena. This Cena was loving it, every word pushing him closer to climax, "oh fuck yes" Punk breathed as Cena changed positions stabbing his sweet spot repeatedly. Punk was so close, he closed his eyes and groaned. He gasped when he felt Cena pulled entirely out, replaced by Sheamus.  
"Oh, fuck" Punk cried, his channel stretching to accommodate. In that position, Sheamus just stabbed Punk's sweet spot even more. Punk quivered, Climaxing with a scream as sheamus quickly pulled out. He looked over at Cena with Possessive eyes  
"I Know, I know , bend over." Cena said, grinning, and more than eager to do so. Sheamus pounded mercilessly into Cena, groaning at the sound of Cena's cries. When Cena climaxed, punk was back, clean, wearing a smirk. "Round two for me, Fella" Punk said, shaking his bare ass in front of Sheamus's face.  
Sheamus let out a growl as Cena caught on to the game. He ran to the bathroom to clean himself, hoping Punk was planning to keep this up for a while. Sheamus was pounding into punk when Cena returned, looking up with a mischievous grin as he quickened his thrusts. Punk's face was buried into the floor and he was so horny he was singing, moaning high notes and crying" oh, yes! Fuck!" Punk came as he watched Cena kneel, ready for his round two, looking back, amazed that sheamus was still up.  
Punk could barely walk straight as he stumbled to the bathroom, hoping he wouldn't pass out before round three.  
"Oh, hell yes! Oh, Fuck me!" Cena was screaming as Sheamus pounded harder, grinning maniacally, nibbling at Cena's neck. As Punk walked back, Cena passed him on the way to the bathroom. Punk looked with amazement as Sheamus smirked at him and patted his thighs. This time, Sheamus had the baby oil, and used it as massage oil to rub Punk's back as he drilled him, Punk's arms buckled, and he came hard, seeing Cena's feet. Sheamus held punk by the waist, switching positions as he used his feet to help him thrust with his pelvis a few hard times, holding Punk's ass so the only movement was in and out. Punk felt himself climaxing again, his eyes crossed as he came, moaning shakily. He tried to get up, only to be held down again. Sheamus hooked Punk' s arms up in the air, whispering, "this was your idea, fella? Tryin ta wear me out? Well I can't be worn out. Ya said ya wanted it, well, now ya got it. "Sheamus twisted his massive thighs around punk, chuckling as he tensed up "relax, fella. It'll feel so much better if you stop telling yourself it's impossible. " Punk was so turned on, he started bouncing his ass, groaning as Sheamus laid down flat on his back, making the bouncing difficult. Just like Cena earlier, Punk's body went slack, and his eyes crossed as he came hard, screaming in a high soprano "Oh, God!" Punk drifted off to sleep immediately, spent.  
Sheamus looked over at Cena and whispered, "Your turn." Cena couldn't believe Sheamus was still going, but still walked over, his huge ass bouncing with every step. Sheamus took Cena's ass in his hands gripping and massaging until Cena moaned in ecstasy. Sheamus lined himself up, thrusting like he had before, then suddenly he turned Cena sideways, almost carrying him bridal style as he sat up on his knees, keeping his pelvis entirely still, instead curling Cena into his chest, almost dropping him down, this new position made Cena cry out, swaying his back and gripping Sheamus around the neck as he came. Sheamus laid Cena down, laying on top of him, grabbing his ass and groaning as Cena came again, Shivering at every touch. Sheamus looked Cena in the eye and kissed him deeply. "Last time, babe". He whispered, turning Cena into the Nelson position. Cena relaxed immediately, screaming as he climaxed for the fifth time that night.  
Sheamus sighed as he looked around at the mess he had made, then at Cena, who had fallen asleep. He picked punk up first, taking him to the bathroom and washing him gently and putting him to bed, then doing the same to Cena. He looked down, and changed the stains to small cubes. He then literally picked up after himself throwing the stains in the trash. He walked to the couch, and lay there, thinking about Heyman and his plans.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: here's the next. Please review.**

Cena woke up Monday morning, stretching and pulling on his workout clothes like he always did. Hoping that he could get out without disturbing anyone, Cena unlocked the door soundlessly, trying to be quiet because the sun was not yet up. It was about that twilight sort of time of day, in which white t shirts glow. Cena began to pull the door open, holding his breath, only to have it knocked from him as Sheamus slammed into him into the wall from out of nowhere.  
"Oh, sorry, fella" Sheamus said, cautiously pulling his forearm from across Cena's sternum. Cena swore Sheamus glowed in the moonlight. What the hell, he wasn't here a second ago. Cena thought to himself. He whispered to sheamus that he was planning to start his morning workout. "okay, fella, hurry back."  
Later that same day Cena came back, sweat y from his run, but at the same time, knowing he had obligations. He walked back in to see Punk and Sheamus sitting indian style, Sheamus's massive thighs locked into Punk's as Sheamus cradled his head, Kissing him with a softness that made Punk melt like butter. Sheamus paused, taking time away from the kissing to run fingers down punk's back, and look punk in the eye, pulling his face close in a show of intimacy that would make any onlooker think the two were married for years. Sheamus instinctively looked towards the door, smiling as he was cena had returned.  
"Finally fella. Now I can get me workout in." Sheamus said, extricating himself from Punk's embrace. Cena raised his eyebrows and quipped "I think Friday night was enough of a workout for the whole week, Sheamus. If I had known you would do so well keeping up with two bottoms tag teaming you, I would have called you sooner." Cena pulled Sheamus in for a quick kiss. "I have media appearances in about an hour, but I know you like to have someone here with punk, I was going to ask if you could keep busy while I am gone, but…" Cena trailed off, "So anyway, can you stay here if I give you an hour to run and do the rest of the workout here. " Cena said, hoping the answer was yes, so he didn't have to cancel. Of course the answer was yes. Sheamus would us any excuse to have some alone time with either of his favorite superstars. So that arrangement is exactly what they did.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: This is probably the last for today. Way more to come, though. I promise bigger chapters when I am off my phone. Please review.**

Monday night, Sheamus was walking around the arena with punk, who was anxious to meet up with the shield. And there they came. Carrying what looked like steel pipes. Sheamus immediately threw Punk behind him, only he did it with such force, Punk actually ended up several feet behind Sheamus, somehow managing to stay on his feet the entire time.  
Sheamus looked with Reigns with sadness, "Whispering I warned ya, fella"  
Reigns whispered back,"We listened. We're not here to fight. "  
Reigns looked over at Rollins, holding him back as he tried to make a run at punk. Ambrose strode up confidently to Punk, using his left hand to push his hsir out of his face while offering Punk his right to shake, which he did.  
Rollins kicked in anger. "Are we seriously not gonna beat him down, come on!"  
Reigns put Rollins down, turning him slightly "I will do, or not do, whatever I have to to keep you safe." His voice cracked with emotion on the last word, surprising Punk, and only Punk. This rare moment of affection between the tag team champions was something the two tried painfully to hide on the shows.  
"So what is the plan?" punk asked, stepping over to Ambrose  
"Well, we get the vacuum cleaner and go to town." Ambrose said, knowing that he had already explaine to the team and punk at the same time.  
Punk was surprised when Sheamus did not react with shock when he heard that. "Okay, where is it?" Sheamus asked, knowing what Ambrose meant, and that they should have one nearby.  
Ambrose looked at Sheamus with shock that he understood what he had meant. "Um, just over there. " Ambrose pointed to an inlet in the arena wall, and they all walked over. Sheamus and Reigns falling into step, and Ambrose and Punk fell into stride as well, chatting amicably about money in the bank. Punk was shocked to see Cena leaning against the wall next to the vacuum.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Here's the next. Please tell me what you think.**

"What?" I am a part of this plan too. What's with the vacuum, fellas?" Cena said, smirking, thinking that he had forced Punk to reveal the plan. He had. Punk spilled the entire plan. Cena was finally in, on Punk's end. Punk hadn't told Cena about Sheamus's powers. He figured Sheamus would tell later.  
Punk stood with his arms outstretched, ready to get the bruises placed so Heyman would be sated. Sheamus was mentally noting where the bruises should be, and making sure there was no discomfort from the vacuum. He began to eye the members of the shield, worrying that they would ambush Punk. Cena watched Sheamus's posture, amazed that he was clearly the alpha of the whole group, because even Roman reigns was leaning next to Sheamus looking at him hesitantly.  
Ambrose eventually added a few bruises to Punk's arms in areas that would show through his ring attire. He was careful to place them in places where punk could sell the injuries. He added a distinct pattern to the bruises, humming to himself as he worked. This was the dean Ambrose that supposedly took a chainsaw to the face, back in his less successful days. Having studied the bruises of the people he had beaten up with the shield for this assignment, he knew where the bruises landed on their victims. No one bruise ever looked the same. Ambrose looked wordlessly at Sheamus asking him to check his work.  
And check he did touching each bruise, appearing to examine them, but he was actually bringing the blood rushing into those areas, so the skin would react like an actual bruise. He watched punk's face as he did this, and glanced over at Cena. His eyes roving all over Punk, making him feel like he was being devoured. When Sheamus was satisfied that the bruises were convincing, He looked over at Reigns and walked over, whispering something that made Reigns call Rollins and Ambrose over. They all agreed with whatever was said, Cena noticed. Sheamus patted them all on the back, and the Shield dissipated, leaving Cena Sheamus and Punk. They walked back into the arena to see one of the stage hands running at them. "Punk, Cena, you two are up. " They followed, and Sheamus decided to head back to his trailer to get some fresh clothes.  
Heyman sat back. He was overjoyed at the shield's call. This would surely bring him back. All of Heyman's plans hinged delicately on Punk remaining with him. He called some numbers, this time being sure to call some guys not in the wwe. This would be a finale to remember for his beautiful plan.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Okay, my computer is finally starting to let me work, so hopefully my oneshot should be up today. Here's the next part, let me know what you think.**

Cena and punk tried to pretend there was not some angst between them after their dark match. He hated that Cena used the ropes blatantly to make the three count. That was the only reason he won, and punk was determined to have his revenge. Cena thought he could insert himself into his life, Steal his place and just grin, flash dimples and get off scott free? Hell no, because Punk had a plan.

Punk headed to the hotel, surprised that He has been able to find a sex shop open at such a late hour. Well, what other hours would they have? Punk thought to himself. Leather bondage cuffs aren't exactly a morning purchase. He walked into the hotel with his trademark smirk and began humming softly to himself as he set the restraints on the frame of the bed. If Sheamus wasn't born in January, this would have been the perfect present. Punk hid the restraints beneath the comforter. He sat in the floor, grinning maniacally as he waited for Cena to get home.  
Cena walked into the hotel feeling a little lousy. He knew the pin was dirty, and Cena hadn't gone for a dirty pin in three years. He hadn't successfully executed one in five. He walked into the hotel room, hanging his head, hoping Punk wouldn't punish him for it.  
Punk saw the door start to open and sprang from the bed, moving to a location in the hotel where he could ambush Cena from behind. Cena walked in, and started apologizing, speaking to the air because he didn't see him. "I know I got the dirty pin for the win, I know you had me beat, I'm sorry. I had to get the win, and Sheamus rode me like a machine last night. I just hope there is no-"Cena was cut off mid-sentence as Punk leaped onto his back.  
Punk grabbed Cena's neck and put him in a modified sleeper, Whispering, "If you say there are no hard feelings, I swear I will pop you. If you do exactly what I say, we will have no problems." Cena nodded and punk led him over to the bed and began restraining him. Once each arm and leg was made secure, Punk was faced with a dilemma. He wanted to see Cena get ridden so hard he cried. But Punk was a pure bottom, and had never topped because he never wanted to. Knowing that Sheamus was on his way, Punk was forced to sit and wait. Cena took this opportunity to try and deftly talk his way out of the restraints. Punk immediately tired of this and grabbed two of Cena's CENATION armbands knotting the two so they made a modified ball gag, yet turning them so the logos would clearly be visible. This was perfect everyone knew how much Cena loved to talk, and now the mouth that had gotten him the match was stopped. Punk could hardly contain himself as he waited for Sheamus, and had taken the time to strip Cena down to just a sheet. Punk was pleasantly surprised to find that Cena was enjoying this.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: I did my best, guys see what you think. Please Review!**

Sheamus walked into the hotel looking for punk. He wanted to be sure the bruises were aging as they should. He strode in confidently, and gasped when he saw punk's present. Sheamus literally growled in his throat as he locked the door, rapidly stripping and walking towards the bed. He saw punk out of the corner of his eye, and while devouring Cena's naked form, turned to ask punk, "What the fook is this, fella? It's not me birthday just yet. Whose idea was this?"  
Punk answered cheerily," Oh, just a little arrangement I thought we could both use. Cena screwed me with a dirty pin, so I thought you wouldn't mind screwing him for me." Punk said looking like the male version of crazy AJ.  
Sheamus chuckled, and asked"Ya'd like ta use me as the tool of your angst, fella? Very well I can't find any reason to object" Sheamus said, striding confidently towards Cena. Sheamus slid up onto the bed, cradling Cena's head with his left hand and running his hand down Cena's chest with the right. "I'll never need an excuse to be with you. " He whispered reverently as he moved the gag and pulled him in for a long kiss. He pulled away with a mischievous grin "And now, for your punishment. "  
Sheamus moved his hands down to Cena's waist, he leaned his entire weight on the bed with his hands, balancing his weight perfectly in the air. He shifted a bit, slowly pulling the sheet away with a groan. This made Cena sigh, taking in the image of Sheamus's naked form balanced in the air above him. Sheamus sighed as he positioned himself over Cena's pulsing cock, and began lowering and raising himself rapidly. Cena groaned, felling himself nearing climax already just from Sheamus's display of creativity and strength. Just before Cena reached his orgasm, Sheamus raised himself and stopped lowering his legs individually with a balance that belonged in a ballet studio. Cena panted with desire, pumping his hips in futility, trying to create some friction for his release. Sheamus looked over at punk and whispered "A Haon (one)."  
Punk had been watching Sheamus intently, wondering where the punishment was in such a glorious sight. When Sheamus pulled away, Punk almost giggled with happiness. It was perfect.  
Sheamus saw Cena relax, and he immediately went back to work, humming and growling this time. Cena bucked and moaned uncontrollably, almost vibrating with desire Cena tossed his head back, feeling his release seconds away, when once again, Sheamus pulled away to whisper to punk "a Dó (two)."  
When Cena relaxed again, Sheamus went back to work, lifting himself in the air once again, kissing and nibbling Cena's pelvis before moving down to suck on his balls. Sheamus fit them into his mouth with such care, and then cleared his throat. Cena was a mass of nerves at this point, just itching for a release, yet not quite there yet. He groaned at the sensation, and pulled at his restraints. Sheamus took a few moments to brush his tongue gently across Cena's tight opening, while bending his hips so that his legs were straight out and his waist was lever with his shoulders. He then pulled back up straight, and looking up at Cena hungrily, started raising and lowering himself again, Humming and changing speed every now and again, Sheamus groaned as he crossed his ankles and bucked his hips. This movement made his porcelain frame seem like he was doing a vertical worm, and flexed every muscle perfectly. It made Cena's hair stand on end, and he became lightheaded, screaming into the gag as he neared climax once again. As he got closer, Sheamus hummed louder and higher, hitting the high tenor range with sounds that made him seem angelic. Cena was moments away, and grunted with frustration as Sheamus pulled away to whisper "a Tri (three)" before getting down again.  
Punk could hardly believe his eyes. It was so perfect. It was as if Sheamus took all his anger and perfectly expressed it Sheamus whispered, "Where's my reward?" Punk jumped up and bent to kneel onto the couch, shaking his ass with a smirk and whispering, "Right here, baby"  
Sheamus kneeled rather than plunging into punk. He grabbed punk's hips and pulled them into his face, lifting punk off the couch and resting all his weight on his face. Sheamus groaned as he sat back onto his feet, staying like this for at least a half hour. Both Punk and Sheamus came at the same time. Sheamus sat punk back down on the couch, and reached done to the floor, collecting their collective spills in his hand to throw away. This happened where Cena couldn't see, so by now he was calm again, looking at Sheamus with a comical look of irritation. Sheamus walked over and loosed Cena's restraints. Cena immediately ran to the bathroom to take care of himself, throwing the gag off.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN:I only posted the one chapter yesterday because I wanted you all to enjoy Punk, Cena, and Sheamus as much as possible. This next part's gonna hurt.**

Cena trotted back into the room, feeling a little left out. By now, punk and Sheamus had cleaned up the discarded clothing strewn around the hotel floor. Sheamus sat on the couch with punk, kissing fervently. Cena walked over and sat next to Sheamus, Kissing him softly on the traps. It was enough to make Sheamus turn and growl, gripping Cena's arm with an unearthly force; Cena shook away, with a look of disbelief on his face. "Okay, I know there is something you two are hiding from me, because you keep making me feel like the odd man out." Cena said, irritated that the two seemed do close. "So here's what I propose: I challenge you to an unsanctioned match. If I win, you have to tell me what the secret is, and if I lose you don't have to, but you still have to include me in this Heyman plan, and stop treating me like I am some marital aid that has no feelings. "Cena huffed.  
Sheamus sat between Punk and Cena, Shocked that Cena felt so left out. "I accept your challenge, fella. I in fact, I add a condition of me own. If I win, I don't have to tell ya, and ya and I get some alone time."  
This added proposition made Cena smile and immediately agree. Punk worried that Sheamus was slowly leaving him for Cena. He looked at the two as they stared into each other's eyes, and Sheamus pulled him in for a slow kiss. Punk hurriedly dressed and left, heading out to get away from the Celtic Cenation team forming in the hotel, remembering to occasionally grab his ribs and limp in case Heyman was watching.  
Heyman was indeed watching, and released a wave of irreparable damage as his chubby fingers gripped a walky talky and his fat jaws uttered a single word: "Now."


	37. Chapter 37

AN: Bear with me guys, This Chapter's gonna hurt.  
Cena and Sheamus heard the door close, but neither of them registered that punk was walking around unprotected. Sheamus picked Cena up, carrying him to the bed and laying him down. Sheamus straddled Cena with his hands and knees, hovering over him for a moment before flipping them both over so that Sheamus was on his back looking up at Cena. Sheamus pulled Cena in for another close kiss, running his hands down Cena's back and kissing him slowly and deeply. He felt the hair on the back of his neck standing, warning that something was amiss, but in the midst of connecting so deeply with Cena, he ignored it. He pulled away, cradling Cena's jaw in his right hand and supporting his back with the left. Looking up at Cena with eyes that shone with compassion, Sheamus whispered,"What d'ya need?"  
"I need to be close to you"  
Heyman stood outside Cena's hotel, watching with glee as the team he hired to kidnap punk threw the black hood over his face and tossed him into the van. As they pulled off with a squeal, Heyman chuckled to himself. There was no way punk would reject him now. He was too broken.  
Cena and Sheamus woke the next morning to find that they had fallen asleep kissing. Sheamus reached out and rubbed Cena's back. "Wake up, baby." Cena stirred, furrowing his eyebrows at the sun streaming through the blinds. "What day is it?" Sheamus sighed as he remembered. Tuesday. They had to get to the show! They quickly scrambled around the hotel, picking up and packing up as Sheamus cried out, "Punk? Punk!" quickly realizing he was gone, and that Heyman must have attacked again, Sheamus trudged into the bathroom, hoping he was there, and hyperventilating when he found he was gone. Trudging back out to Cena, He looked at him hopelessly as he leaned against the wall, Gasping "P-p-p-punk. (gasp) Gone" Cena looked up in disbelief, running outside to look for him. Sheamus ran to the stairs, bypassing all the flights and just jumping down the middle. He caught himself just before he hit the ground, and ran outside to look for Punk, hoping he was in the bushes somewhere.

**AN: Hmmm, I am such a horrible person, right? Please use the review box to tell me what you think. Please? **


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Random Comments Poll. After this current pairing, would you like this to continue as a trilogy, and see a new story, or just end this with the one, and work on something separate, but more permanent? In other words do you want to see what becomes of cena and punk and sheamus once they separate? Please comment, your opinions are greatly appreciated.**

Cena had taken the elevator, only to find Sheamus looking around the hotel floor frantically, running in a panicked frenzy, only to stop abruptly and crumple into a sobbing heap. Sheamus knew exactly when Punk had gone, and exactly why he hadn't kept him safe. The people in the lobby looked on in confusion as Cena picked up Sheamus and carried him to the elevator and into their room.  
Curling into a tight ball and wailing, "No, no, no, no, no" until he couldn't breathe, Sheamus didn't even react when Cena, who had been trying to hold it together, had lost it too. They sat sobbing soundlessly into each other's shoulders, until Sheamus realized what needed to be done,  
Sheamus sat up with a start, turning to Cena, said," He's not dead yet, fella. We can't grieve as if we have no hope, or else he won't." the grief in his eyes changing to determination. I couldn't live if something happened to him. Heaven help the hand that harms him.  
Cena realized there was no time for crying. If they were going to find him, they had to work quickly. Cena ran over to his bag, digging through the contacts as he found Dean Ambrose's number. Within minutes the trio of the shield was at the door, greeting Sheamus and Cena with somber faces. Reigns looked over at Sheamus, tears welling up in his eyes as he whispered "I'm sorry, man"  
Sheamus looked up with an unrivalled expression of anger that made Reigns step back. They'll be sorry. They'll be sorry echoing in Sheamus's head as he stormed to the elevator. They strode to the shield's van, flooring the gas and rocketing toward the location for Smackdown's taping.  
The shield decided it would be best for Punk if they weren't seen together. The shield divided into different directions as Sheamus stormed to Heyman's office, and when he didn't find him there, he heard a nearby sound of those famous jowls quivering. Sheamus ran to the source: Mr. McMahon's office.


	39. Chapter 39

Heyman had just finished trying to convince the Chairman that he had nothing to do with Punk's disappearance. McMahon believed none of it and with a glance and a sweep of his hand, told Sheamus; He's all yours, go to town. As he left his own office, he shut the door behind him quietly.  
Cena tried to play the tough bad guy, but was upstaged by Sheamus as he lifted the solid wood desk on his shoulders, holding it like a large table, gripping the sides and looking at Heyman with fire in his eyes, "Yar gonna tell me where punk is" and thought Or Else.  
Heyman bugged his eyes at the "or else" that was never said. What the hell?


	40. Chapter 40

AN: NO OFFENSE, it just gets worse. No offense to Azalea and Jacob Heyman, their names were just used in the threat as a part of a story that, I would like to remind you all, is fake. I know I put Sheamus and Cena through hell, but I just wanted to end this "Heyman-plotting-in-the-corner" angle and move on to the happily ever after. Bear with me guys.  
Sheamus swung the desk with a force that left indentations in the wall just above Heyman's head. If I can speak with me mind, I can listen with it. So ya better listen when I tell ya I can reach right in and scramble ya senseless. Now you tell me where he is, and I'll let you remember who you are.  
All Cena saw was Sheamus looking deeply into Heyman's eyes as Heyman began to stammer, "I-I-I-I " Sheamus slammed Heyman's head into the wall, then asked "When is your birthday?"  
Heyman shook his head, unable to believe what was happening to him "I-I-I-I don't know…"  
Sheamus looked at him intensely. All I have to do is reach in there and make you forget that Azalea and Jacob ever existed. Do you want that? Do you? To never see your kids again or to let us know where Punk is, and be able to remember where home is? Because I can take it all, and you won't even know enough to tell.  
Heyman gulped and said "I- He's –Uh, here." Heyman handed Cena an address.  
Cena looked down at the address in shock. What had just happened?  
Sheamus stood, patting Heyman on the head as if he were a small puppy. "Good Boy. We'll be back."  
I always get what I want.  
Sheamus and Cena called the shield, telling them the newest developments as they all ran to the van together.

AN: For the love of all that's good, comment, guys! Please!

AN


	41. Chapter 41

The shield, Sheamus and Cena crept up to the house. The lights were on, and so forth. There were a lot of people talking and laughing inside. The house was a one story maybe three bedrooms, Everyone inside sounded like they were having a great time. The shield looked at each other with confusion. Had punk ran to this party to get away? If so, why would he do so without calling? The shield looked once again to Sheamus to make the final plans.

Sheamus decided that Cena and Rollins should enter the party separately, hoping that if Punk was anywhere around, the fangirls screaming "Cena " would be enough to warn him they were looking for him. Reigns, Ambrose, and Sheamus would search around the house.

Punk woke up to a ringing in his ears and a faint taste of copper. Wherever he was, He knew he would end up with Heyman, Which was an eventuality that he was prepared for. Punk sighed, hoping Sheamus would find a way to find him so this could all end. No doubt Cena and Sheamus were bonding over pints of Guinness. Punk scoffed to himself, _I wonder if he is even looking_. Relaxing a bit, he felt his feet touch the floor, resulting in a shock from the system of wires using him to close the circuit. Pain shot across his face as he pulled at his wrists. The sweat from his escape attempts made his handcuffs slip and his feet lurch closer to the floor.

Sheamus went around the floorboards of the house, looking and listening intently. Nothing. He was determined to find him. The fangirl screaming had died down, and cena was finally free to explore the rest of the house. He looked around, walking into some very compromising positions and feeling dirty having to turn down fans offers to join them. He shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes. If something happened to Punk, he would never forgive himself.

Sheamus pulled at his hair in frustration. Punk could be flayed alive by now. Reigns was deeply perturbed at their inability to find Punk. He pushed the thought of something happening to Rollins to the back of his mind as he tried to support his friend with a reassuring pat.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Ahh, time for my favorite chapter. Not an ending here, guys, more will be uploaded by the end of the day! Pleeeease Review !**

Punk's chest heaved with exhaustion. Even if he managed to escape it would be an agonizing few minutes before he would be free. Punk was used to bruises and broken bones, but shocking was a whole different type of pain. He sighed in resignation, finally deciding that he would never be rescued. He decided to let his feet fall to the floor, figuring that he would pass out from shock within a matter of seconds.

Cena shook his head with worry, pacing. _I hate to go out there and tell Sheamus that he isn't here, because then he will go back to heyman and kill him. But if I stay longer we lose time…_Cena stopped abruptly, then stepped back a few steps to hear the most wondrous sound: the squeak of a floorboard.

wiki/Aleinu

Cena threw his hands up in sheer joy, whispering, "Aleinu leshabei'ach (it is upon us or it is our obligation or duty to praise God in Hebrew)" and throwing the rug that covered the boards back with enthusiasm, and pulling at the door below so hard it broke off entirely. He ran down the ladder to find punk gasping, looking up, and dropping his feet with finality. His feet touched the floor , sending shocks of pain throughout his body for a few seconds before Cena ripped the chord out of the wall. Choking on his tears, Cena ran at punk with a force that made Punk wince. Cema took Punk's handcuffs off, ripping the wires from their connectors on his body.

Cena wasted no time peppering Punk's face with kisses, "I. Missed. You. So. Much. " and he looked down at Punk with a smile that would have put all other smiles to shame. He ran up the stairs, his heart full to bursting, barreling past all the other people at the party, including Rollins, Screaming "Yeeeeeessssss!" Rollins saw that cena had found Punk and slinked out of the party unnoticed.

Sheamus heard Cena's scream and looked up, watching with shock as Cena carried Punk's slack frame out of the house. In an instant, Sheamus was by his side, sobbing quietly and cradling Punk's head in his hands gently, whispering, "Tháinig mo chroí ar ais chugam! (My heart came back to me!)

The shield stood off to the side of the tearful reunion grinning. Reigns leaned over to Ambrose and asked, "Think we'll ever have that?"

Ambrose gave an amazingly appropriate response:

"Nope."


	43. Chapter 43

Sheamus and Cena lay on the bed with punk sleeping fitfully between them. They only had a few hours until the Smackdown taping. Sheamus decided it was time, and with thoughts of killing Heyman tearing at his thoughts, he sat up and began explaining himself to Cena, telling him everything but his powers of the mind.

Cena took the news surprisingly well. He knew there had to be a reason punk said he had all the muscle he needed. Cena wanted to kill Heyman for causing Punk so much pain, and he could see that Sheamus did too. Sheamus insisted that he be the one to find Heyman after the show, but Cena insisted Sheamus stay with Punk.

"Are ya crazy fella? There's noting I'd rather do than rip his spindly head off his shoulders. "Sheamus whispered harshly,

"That is just why you can't go, because you could. I just almost lost Punk; please don't make me lose you too. "Cena whispered, looking away, before he continued, "it's almost as if you blame me. "

"I know better than ta blame ya, fella, I just have to get my hands on Heyman's chubby neck and snap it. I can't believe he would do this to him. "Sheamus shook away tears as he turned away. Punk stirred, looking up at Cena and Sheamus and their contentious faces, worried that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Punk asked softly, gaining the immediate attention and affection of the two men.

They both had already made their decisions. Cena muttered "nothing. Nothing at all, punk I guess I should just be glad you are back with us and you are safe. "He lay back down next to punk who was reveling in all the attention from the two of them, and shaking away thoughts of what would happen if they never saw each other again.

**AN: this may be it for the day, guys. Please review and make your opinions known. Please!**


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: I assure you, this is not ending anytime soon. Trust me. Here's the next, please review!**

Cena sat up abruptly. It was time for him to go to the Smackdown taping. He leaned over and kissed punk on the head, grabbed his equipment and left.

Cena was in a rare zone as he jogged into the arena. He ran until he reached Heyman's office. Then he stopped abruptly, he kicked the door in, and proceeded to beat the shit out of Heyman, who threw his arms up in defense. Cena punched and kicked him until he was winded, then kicked one more time when he noticed Heyman was smiling.

"What the hell are you smiling about? " Cena asked, furious that Heyman thought this was amusing.

"Oh, nothing, I was just so glad that you weren't Sheamus. He stole my birthday, and now I can't find my keys!" Heyman blabbered.

Cena backed away slowly, and ran away from Heyman's office. The guy was obviously coming unhinged.

Sheamus woke in the hotel to the sound of his phone ringing. He answered it to hear a labored breathing on the other end, gasping. "When is my birthday?"

"Heyman. "Sheamus growled.

"I would have … thought you would…be glad to hear… I swear they were just here…I have a deal to make with you. You fix my brain and I don't tell your friends about whom you really are. Face it, Sheamus, there is a darker side of yourself that you let no one see. Give me my birthday and you can keep your life. "Heyman said wincing as he held his ribs.

"Fine, fella; I'll give ya your birthday back. I'll see ya on raw. "Sheamus quickly agreed, knowing he could wipe his existence from Heyman's mind. He would be sure Heyman never hurt anyone else the way he had hurt punk.


	45. Chapter 45

Sheamus and Cena walked into the Raw arena with confused looks on their faces. Everyone was unusually happy. "Why is everyone so happy? " Cena asked Orton, who has an uncanny grin on his face.

"Heyman finally lost his shit, Johnny. He ran around screaming 'when's my birthday' so corporate sent him on a "permanent company retreat" for his mental health. Heyman's out: For good. "

Sheamus wanted to jump for joy. He had done just the right balance of damage the first time he met Heyman. His career was ruined, his reputation was ruined; and now Sheamus could go back to helping punk recover from the attacks.

Cena and Sheamus walked back to the hotel after Raw with their arms over each other's shoulders. They rode the elevator all the way up, slapping each other on the backs and laughing raucously.

Punk lay in the bed just inside the door, listening as he bit his lip and flexed his fingers and toes, telling himself there were no needles sticking his skin. He breathed deeply, trying not to cry at the painful sensations that had been running across his skin for hours. _What is so goddamned funny? _Punk thought to himself gritting his teeth.

Sheamus and Cena looked thick as thieves when they walked in, rushing over to punk, grinning from ear to ear.

Sheamus eased on the bed and breathed, "Guess what, fella?"

Punk bit back with his old standby: sarcasm. "What? You found a Colgate that matches your skin?" punk quipped, fighting tears with a confident smirk

Sheamus shot him a grieved look then sighed, "No."

Cena jumped in, trying to save the happy mood as Sheamus trotted wearily to the bathroom. "Heyman is gone for good, Punk! We won! He just kind of lost it! Isn't that great?" Cena rambled with his Million dollar grin.

Punk sighed, "Yeah, I guess." He was saddened by the thought of his friend and mentor becoming so unhinged at the end. Sheamus walked back in and reached out to feel the back of Punk's head. Then he leaned in and whispered, "I'm going to lift ya now, and it is going to hurt." He lifted punk gently, ignoring the whines of agony and the expression of shock on Cena's face. Sheamus carried Punk to the tub, which he had already filled with hot water. He lowered punk in, who at this point was wearing only boxers. Punk hissed, and then sighed, feeling the water take away the feeling of the needles. Sheamus reached over and began washing Punk, as always starting with the tattoos.

Cena looked on in disbelief as Sheamus swallowed the Colgate remark with no qualms, choosing instead to give Punk what he needed. Cena sat on the bed for a moment, thinking before he yelled that he was looking for sheets before he ran out the door. He returned a few minutes later with a clean set, collecting the dirty ones and sending them to housekeeping. Cena turned to see Sheamus leading Punk out of the bathroom by the hands like a toddler. Punk's face contorted in discomfort, then changed into a more relaxed look as the stiffness in his joints started to disappear. Cena and Sheamus were glad to see that punk was walking around without any help now, smiling because his legs had been given just the right amount of time to heal. After some time, Punk was in a good enough mood to imitate Mr. McMahon's walk, cringing as he heard his bones start to pop. This incited a Kevin Nash chant from Cena and Sheamus. They sat in the hotel talking and laughing, just happy to be alive.

**AN: so, obviously I am not stopping here, we gon' drive this sumbitch right into the ground, guys.**


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: Obviously not the last for today, Please review. What questions does this part leave you with? Reviews are love!**

Punk woke up Tuesday morning to muffled grunts coming from the side of the bed. Punk smirked as he watched Sheamus drilling Cena who he had gagged with a towel. Sheamus was whispering harshly, "Shut up. Just shut up. "Drilling him harshly as a stream of profanity ran from his mouth. He and Cena both groaned at the same time, collapsing onto the floor. Punk immediately started clapping rapidly. "Brava, Brava. What, pray, are you so mad at Cena for, Sheamus? "Punk could hardly wait to hear the explanation behind this one.

"Notin, fella, jus tryin not ta disturb your sleep." Sheamus said, blushing. He and Cena pulled themselves up onto the bed. Punk frowned, wondering why they didn't just wake him. There was that nagging left out feeling. He would talk to them about it later, he told himself. It was no big deal, he was still recovering. It wasn't ridiculous that they would leave him out.

It was Wednesday morning and punk still found himself stalling the conversation. He decided to just jump in." I feel left out."

Cena sat up. "Left out of what, Punk?"

"I feel that you two are closer than any one of you with me. I feel like there is more of an emotional bond because you have more in common. It started the day in the shower and hasn't stopped yet. "

Cena knit his eyebrows, shocked to find he felt the same.

"That's how I feel sometimes too. Sheamus just looks in your eyes and the two of you connect like no one else exists. Trust me; I felt left out all the time. "

Sheamus had been listening quietly, and without a word, began to pack.

Cena and Punk turned and asked where he thought he was going and what was he doing, their questions overlapping as they spilled out into the air.

Sheamus replied, "I'm packing and heading back to my trailer." Cena and Punk immediately started protesting. "For a day, fellas. It seems painfully obvious to me from what ya have said, that each time one of ya feels rejected; it is because of me with the other. The problem here is that ya never spend any time together. Otherwise ya would not feel abandoned. I know we never talked about this exactly, we just kind of dived in, but this is obviously the three of us in this together. I haven't been to my trailer in weeks, except to drive it to shows. It wants a cleaning. I have laundry and such. I'll stay busy. I'll be back before ya know it. "Sheamus began packing again as Cena and punk looked at one another to see if they were okay with the thought. Sheamus walked over and kissed Punk and Cena on the head sweetly. "Ya won't have time ta miss me. "

**AN: OMG. What's gonna happen? Review, Please!**


	47. Chapter 47

Sheamus jogged over to his trailer. It was a mess. It had never been this terrible when he had lived in it every day. He drove to the store to pick up cleaning supplies, and oddly enough, ran into Dean Ambrose. Dean saw Sheamus and lit up. "Well, look who came out in the daylight? How are you? Getting some stuff for your cave daywalker?"

Sheamus sighed as he and Ambrose fell into stride. "I'm fine. And punk is fine, thanks for asking. I'm cleaning out me trailer. It's been ages since I was in there. It wants a cleaning. "

Ambrose's eyebrows rose slightly." I didn't know you got around that much, Sheamus, you dog. Spending the night in too many beds?" Ambrose joked, pretending he hadn't heard about Sheamus' arrangement with Punk and Cena.

Sheamus replied seriously "I don't get around. This is the most action I've seen in years. To answer your question, just the one bed. Punk and Cena have some issues to work out, so I'm gonna stay in me trailer for a day and clean and run errands while they work them out. "

Ambrose was cautiously happy to hear that they had issues. "So they kicked you out? Wow. How did it get so bad? They don't blame you, do they?" Ambrose asked as the two continued to amble around the store.

"I left of my own accord because of the way things have been between us for a while. Just some issues. I'm not worried, and it's just for a day. "Sheamus said, really not wanting to get into details.

Ambrose would not let that slide. "What kind of issues? What's going on?"

"It's not really sometin I feel comfortable talkin about here. Tell ya what, fella? How about I call ya later and we can talk?" Sheamus replied, hoping to lose himself in his cleaning later and claim it slipped his mind.

Ambrose was content with this answer. It would give him a reason to call Sheamus, instead of watching Reigns and Rollins and their endless arguing. "Okay. Sounds fine to me. I'll let you get back to your cleaning, lover boy."

**AN: Ambrose seems to be after Sheamus. Do you want him to catch him? hmmm. Please for the love of all that's good, REVIEW!**


	48. Chapter 48

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Punk and Cena were sitting on the bed talking about Sheamus.

"He left us alone so we could fuck, didn't he." Punk said, ever the picture of bluntness.

Cena replied with a smirk, "I won't complain if you won't." and wriggled his eyebrows.

Punk sighed, feeling that he was examining his own emotions too deeply. He really wanted to talk to Cena. "I feel like he left because he can't stand to see us together: like that one time before when he pulled you off of me. It's almost like he can't stand not being the only top or something. "

Cena sighed, "Well, you did look pretty hot, and if I recall correctly, that ended pretty well for us. " Cena said with a smirk. "The guy has this drive that is never off. Sometimes, that's why I'm glad you are here. Not to be, you know, but…" Cena couldn't find the words.

"Not to be objectifying, but you feel you might not be ready to keep up." Punk said, feeling the same way.

"I just wonder if we are kidding ourselves thinking this could work. Sometimes when I'm with him there's this primal sort of rage he gets only when I have it too, but then after a while mine is sated, and his just isn't. "

"I don't wonder if two is enough, I wonder if there is an enough. At first I thought about maybe having a fourth, but even then, it's just..."Punk said, hopelessly.

"It's just delaying the inevitable. There is no enough. Even when we tag teamed him, until we were both spent; he still was sitting there with that goddamned sexy look in his eye that wasn't swayed in the least bit. Like he was saying,' I could literally do this all night and not be tired. I could go for days. '." Cena sighed. "I used to feel that incompleteness every time I was with a woman. I felt like there was something still left undone, or missing. I was never really spent until him, with this. "

Punk looked over at Cena. "It's not like he is complaining about us not being enough. Even when he is with one of us he makes you feel like he's content, you know? Maybe he's happy here. "

"I think we don't know until we ask. We can't end it until we do. "Cena laid back and sighed "We better get as much nourishment and rest as possible within the next- 20 hours, because I have a feeling that the 24 after that are going to be exhausting. I want to try to keep up if we are going to end this. "

Punk lay down wearily next to Cena. "So do I. "


	49. Chapter 49

Sheamus was back at his trailer, unloading the cleaning supplies. He set everything out carefully where it belonged, and then went at it with fervor. He cleaned the entire bus from top to bottom, gasping and holding his nose as he opened the refrigerator. He was ashamed of himself for wasting his food instead of donating or bringing it with him. It had been all of six hours when Sheamus sat up. He had finished the Trailer. _What was next? Laundry._

The laundry took him two hours. His entire wardrobe was clean and carefully folded in his suitcase. He packed all his belongings from the bus in as well, leaving the trailer cleaner than it had been in a while. He was ready to go back, and it had only been how long? _Nine hours?!_Sheamus looked at his watch in disbelief. It was only nine. He had so much time left. He decided to wash the outside.

That took another three. Only half the time he had given his word that he would stay away. Sheamus sat on the floor and huffed with boredom. What to do, what to do? He decided to call Ambrose.

Ambrose sat on the couch watching in confusion as Reigns and Rollins argued. They had literally gone from teams to socks to colors to characters. Ambrose was sick of it. The clamor of Reigns' deep baritone collided violently with Rollin's serpentine voice as the two continued to try to talk over one another.

"Will you two just fuck, already?!" Ambrose shouted over the two. Suddenly, the room was completely silent. Reigns and Rollins looked at Ambrose in shock as he stood and announced, "I'm going out. Don't wait up." And sauntered out the door.

Ambrose had been wandering around the streets aimlessly when his cell phone rang. "Well, hello there Ancient one. How may I be of service?" Ambrose answered with a grin.

"Very funny! I haven't heard that before." Sheamus quipped. "Ya said to call if I wanted to talk. I didn't forget. Where d'ya want to meet?"

Ambrose gave him a location between them both so Sheamus didn't have to drive all the way back. Ambrose made it to where they had agreed to meet a little later than he expected.

**AN: Please Please Please Review !**


	50. Chapter 50

AN: The Census numbers came from the Wikipedia page "World Population" and the navel gazing definition is from the urban dictionary.  
Sheamus saw Ambrose coming and let him in. "What's the craic with ya fella? How are ya?"  
"You rescued me from a really awkward moment in the trailer just now. I swear I hate those two. You said you and Punk and Cena are having issues? What kind of issues? "  
Sheamus sat down wearily, as if this would be a long story. "Well, Punk feels like Cena and I leave him out of things, and Cena feels the same about meself and punk. I left because they never spend any time together, and I wanted to give them some space. "Sheamus shifted awkwardly.  
Ambrose shook his head hard, as if he were trying to dislodge a spider that had landed on his head. "That's not why you left. You left because you aren't used to being in a relationship. You left because a discussion about feeling left out and abandoned makes you think about how abandoned you felt in the past. You can't stand being on the other end of this. Right?"  
Sheamus looked at Ambrose in disbelief. "How did you know?"  
Ambrose shifted in his seat and drew himself up to full height. "I am very good at reading people. One of the many things we have in common is that we are used to being on the outside. We've gotten so used to rejection that acceptance throws us. The only reason Punk and Cena started this conversation when you were there is because they wanted to work this all out with you. Punk and Cena are both skilled talkers in their own way. That's how they handle things. This abandonment is a deal breaker, trust me. "  
Sheamus sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I keep telling myself to enjoy every second, because it could all end in an instant. They could wake up and realize they're layin next to me and highstep it the fook out in a hurry. Then when I'm alone again, watching them move on to someone else, I'll give anything just to be hold them in my arms again, or not to feel the dull worthless ache spring up in me chest. I'll try to tell meself I deserve to be happy as I trudge back to me lone wee leaba, and I know I'll never believe it. "  
Ambrose looked over at Sheamus in confusion and wonder. "Six billion, eight hundred twenty three million, nine hundred fifty seven thousand, five hundred and eighty one." Ambrose said, gazing intently at Sheamus. Sheamus wiped his eyes and looked at Ambrose in confusion. "What the fook does that mean?"  
Ambrose looked at him and said "It's the latest census numbers of the total number of people in the world. You know how many of them get what they deserve? None. Your undeserving portion is having two men that love you. Don't talk your way out of it, man. "Ambrose said, sighing. "Are you happy with them?" he asked, hoping for some doubt.  
Sheamus looked over and said, "Yes. "  
Ambrose stood, taking on a motivational tone. "Then everything you've gone through has been the catalyst to lead you to them! Now you go out there and win this one for the home team!"  
Sheamus looked up at him and chuckled, "What?"  
"I got a little lost there. What I mean is, do who and what makes you happy. If you focus on what you deserve, you'll lose what you have." He ran his fingers through his stringy hair as he sat back down. "Life is too short for navel gazing."  
Sheamus sighed. "I feel like one of our fans. What What What. What's navel gayzin?"  
Ambrose looked over at Sheamus. "It's the term made up for pondering your own existence. Looking at your navel, where you were separated from your mother after your birth, the one physical reminder of a time when you didn't exist. "  
"That's kinda perfect."  
"I know."


	51. Chapter 51

Cena and punk had begun to grow restless. They had eaten, they had slept, and they had eaten again.

Punk looked over at Cena with a sigh." Maybe we should just call him, see if any of this is even necessary. I bored out of my mind with all this eating and sleeping. "

Cena sighed, "Maybe he is busy, He said he had errands to run and such. "

Punk looked over at Cena and winked, "I know another way we can keep busy. "


	52. Chapter 52

Sheamus and Ambrose had been chatting amicably for a few minutes about corporate's plans for the shield at money in the bank when there was an insistent knock at the door.

Sheamus and Ambrose stood at the same time and Sheamus, ever the white knight, pushed Ambrose behind him gently as he headed for the door. "Who is it?"

Reigns and Rollins answered with insistent whispers "You have our man" "We want him back. "

Sheamus opened the door to Reigns and Rollins. They walked in to see Ambrose standing a short way behind Sheamus down the hallway.

Reigns and Rollins looked at the two and asked Sheamus "What have you two been doing?"

Sheamus answered vaguely "Talking."

Rollins squinted and asked, "About what?"

Ambrose stepped up and said sneered, "Stuff"

Reigns smirked "You don't sound like the guy that screamed 'Will you guys just fuck already?' before leaving earlier.

Sheamus's eyebrows rose in amusement "So did you?"

Reigns looked over at Sheamus with irritation then looked away with embarrassment. "Yes" Sheamus replied with a polite "Good for you, fella" but Ambrose insisted "How was he? "to Rollins.

Rollins quipped "Fine, and yours?" knowing Ambrose had headed over to Sheamus' trailer to do anything but talk.

Sheamus raised his eyebrows and looked over at Ambrose. "Explain?"

Ambrose turned a light shade of pink before turning back to Rollins and insisting "We just talked"

Rollins just rolled his eyes and huffed. "Right. You heard he was on the outs with the straightedge Cenation and you smiled more than I've seen in weeks. Please tell me you came over to knit. I need a good laugh. "

Sheamus just looked over at Ambrose and shook his head. "You fellas should go. I have a call to make. "

They all piled out of the trailer, Ambrose smacking Rollins in the back of the head who just cackled and hid behind Reigns.

Sheamus sat down as he thought about what just happened. Then he picked up the phone.

**The story is taking a twist here guys. What do you think so far? Please Review, more to come today!**


	53. Chapter 53

Cena was sitting up in bed, trying to think of something to do. _Crossword. No, Sudoku. No, rubix cube. A glow in the dark rubix. That would be perfect. _Cena's cell phone rang and he looked over at it before shaking Punk violently. "Hello?"

"What's the craic, fella? Ya still up?"

"Oh, I am. Punk is just coming around. "

Cena leaned the phone over to Punk who muttered, "Come home. We're bored. See you."

Sheamus replied with an equally short "Okay. I will. Miss you."

Sheamus walked into the hotel to see Punk and Cena sitting eagerly on the bed, waiting for him. They patted the space in front of them, as if to say, join us.

Sheamus tossed his bags aside, worried that the two had decided to end things.

Punk looked down at his hands and began "So Cena and I have been talking about how we feel when we are with you. I feel that sometimes…" Punk looked up at Sheamus "I feel that sometimes you act like you don't want anyone else to have me. Like you can't stand to see Cena and me together, or something. That one time you pulled him off of me and went at it. I just…"

Cena picked up where Punk had left off. "Sometimes when I'm with you, you show this side of yourself that I don't think is satisfied with us. I don't know if there has ever been a time when you looked satisfied, but then there's other times we're together and I feel like no one else exists. I feel connected. I feel like you are content. There's times when I've felt content and satisfied with you, but I don't seem to be able to give you that.

Punk started talking right after Cena talked, almost as if they were tag teaming him in discussion. "We want to first ask if you are content, then if you think we satisfy you physically. We want to at least try, you know. And if not, we think we should let you find someone that can, no matter how painful. "

Sheamus had been looking down at his hands the entire time they had been talking, trying to clear his eyes of panicked tears that would not go away. He looked up with a haunted expression that shocked Punk and Cena.

"Of course I am content, fellas. I am with two of the most loving creatures God had the kindness to make. Ya accept me. That is enough. As far as not wantin anyone else to have ya, Punk, I only jumped in because I couldn't stop myself. As far as satisfying me physically, Of course ya do. I just have been alone for a while and can't pace myself. Please don't toss me into a pit of loneliness because ta think ya aren't enough. I may not look it always, but I'm the happiest I've ever been just holding the two of ya." Sheamus looked at Punk and Cena meekly with sadness in his eye that made their chests constrict. They welcomed him into a group hug, comforting him and promising they wouldn't leave. Sheamus kissed them softly on the head and pulled them both back onto the bed, holding them as they fell asleep.

**AN: Please review this, guys. What do you think so far?**


	54. Chapter 54

Sheamus woke silently to find Punk and Cena still lay on his chest sleeping. He sighed with happiness and relaxed, looking at their faces as they rested and hoping this would last for as long as possible. He heard his cell phone vibrate in his bag, and seeing their faced made him decide to ignore it almost immediately.

Cena woke first, with a gasp. "What time is it?" he asked Sheamus

Sheamus looked over at the alarm clock. "It's only seven, fella. Why?"

Cena sprang from the bed "Seven? I gotta go!" He had a media appearance scheduled for seven thirty. His motion in the bed gently shook Punk awake. He muttered, sitting up slowly.

"What's going on?" he asked with a slur. Punk wasn't a morning person.

Sheamus explained, "Cena's got a media appearance. You can go back to sleep if ya want, fella I'll hold ya." He said with a soft tone. Punk obliged, curling up at Sheamus's side sweetly as Sheamus lay his head on punk's and smiled.

Cena felt his heart drop as he felt left out again. He headed for the door wordlessly, stopping when Sheamus whispered, "No goodbye kiss, fella?" Cena jogged back over and leaned down to kiss Sheamus quickly on the lips. Sheamus held Cena's jaw and pulled his face in close as his eyes shone with hope. He whispered, "Hurry back, babe"

Cena grinned and kissed punk on the head softly. "Of course. "

Sheamus and punk arose from the bed about an hour later. Sheamus went to check his phone as Punk dressed to find some good Pescetarian food. The phone call from earlier had been from Hunter. He needed to meet him at the office. Sheamus jogged over to Punk, and said "Hey, fella, Hunter wants me at the office. Ya think you'll be okay food shopping alone?"

Punk sighed. "Yeah, I should be. Heyman's gone and all. Go ahead. I'll see you back at home."

Sheamus dressed too, finishing about the same time as punk. They both went their separate ways, Sheamus decided to take his trailer to the office.

**AN: not the last, please review! i will post again today.**


	55. Chapter 55

Sheamus was in the office with Hunter discussing some changes in the plans for after money in the bank when his phone shook. It was Ambrose.

Did they dump you? How did it go?

Hey there fella. It went well. All is solved. I'm staying with them.

Are you happy?

Yes, very. 

Ah, but do they satisfy you sexually?

Sheamus frowned and paused before replying,

No, no one does. No one can. I can't. 

I could…

You could try and fail. 

You never know until you try. 

I won't know and I WON'T try. I love Punk and John, and I feel they love me. I am happy. Stop trying.

Fine. I'll wait. 

DON'T wait fella. You'll find someone else. Best of luck. 


	56. Chapter 56

Sheamus finished his meeting with Hunter all the while, and trotted back to his trailer where Ambrose was waiting with a smirk.

"Hey there, daywalker."

Sheamus frowned. "I thought I was clear enough a second ago."

"Hey, calm down, I just want to talk. " Ambrose raised his hands inoffensively. Sheamus huffed in frustration, and then invited him in.

Ambrose immediately launched in. "So, what do you mean no one can? No one tried?"

Sheamus sighed," no, one person did. It wasn't pretty. I don't want to talk about it. "

"What if you asked them and they said yes? Then would you think about it?"

Sheamus looked at Ambrose with harsh astonishment. "I don't fookin know, because I'll never ask. Why the fook do ya keep on?" Sheamus asked, standing.

Ambrose leaned on the walls of the trailer and sighed. "I'm just tired of being alone. I'm tired of being the guy that everyone assumes is with the shield, only to have them show no interest whatsoever. "Ambrose crossed his arms. Sheamus's expression changed from anger to sympathy.

"I'll think about it. Now go."

And Ambrose went.

**AN: Dissapointed? let me know in the reviews!**


	57. Chapter 57

Sheamus drove back to the hotel, wondering what he would say. He felt guilty for agreeing to think about it. He wondered how he would manage to ask them. Then as he drove, a plan started to form.

It was Saturday morning and Sheamus still hadn't asked. He woke first and dressed. As he watched the two wake and go about their routine, slowly as they were stiff from trying to keep up. Sheamus knew they felt bad for not being as energeric as he was. He walked into the bedroom with a painfully noticeable hard on and winced as he sat.

Punk looked at Sheamus's lap and gasped. His tailbone was still sore, but he asked, "How long has that been there?"

Sheamus looked down and blushed. "Since this morning."

Cena walked over and asked, "Why didn't you say something? We could've helped you out." He said, wincing because he too was sore.

Sheamus looked at his hands and sighed. "I didn't want to ask because I feel bad for making ya sore. I also feel bad because there's somethin I promised someone I'd ask ya, but I don't want ya to think I'm planning on doin it." He shifted awkwardly.

"So ask and get it over with." Punk said, plopping down on the bed, and then immediately regretting it. Cena sat too, equally sore, despite the fact he had instead slid onto the bed.

"Well, ya know how we were talkin with the shield so much back when we were defendin punk? well I ran into Ambrose at the store the day we were apart for, while I was picking up cleaning supplies for me trailer. " Seeing the expressions of heartbreak start to form on Punk and Cena's faces, he quickly interjected. "Not the slightest thing has happened, or will happen. After I finished my cleaning, I got bored and called him to come over so we could talk. A little while later Reigns and Rollins came over and busted Ambrose, claiming that he heard that we were having issues and headed over to be after me, or such. When I heard that I kicked them all out in a hurry. I didn't speak to him until a few days ago, when I went into the office to meet with Hunter. He kept insisting he just wanted to talk. He kept askin if he could borrow me, or such, and I kept tellin him no; that I was happy with you and needed none else. I asked him why he insisted on stayin after me, when I made it clear I wasn't interested. He said he was tired of being alone, and I could sympathize with that ache. I told him I would ask in a fit of empathy. I would never want ya to do such, or give me permission, either. So can ya just say no and I can tell him ya said it so he moves on? " He finished with a look of sadness, barely looking at them as he spoke.

**AN: Please Review!**


	58. Chapter 58

Cena spoke up first. "I think you should do it. Unless you don't want to, or you feel bad about it. He's basically asking for a one night stand. I've been married and still felt alone. I know what it's like too. I see why you told us and I'm glad you did. I'm glad you were honest with us about him being after you. You should go over there and pound him, that way Punk and I can rest up, and you have your needs met. What do you say, Punk?"

Punk stood up, wincing." I say no. if you wouldn't give us permission why are you asking us to?"

Sheamus looked at punk with sorrow. " I told the fella I'd ask, not that I would do it. I wouldn't give permission, and I don't want you to. I'm fine. I can sympathize with the fella, but not to the point of destroying this. So It's up to you.

Punk looked up at the ceiling " I can't believe he would go behind my back like this. I tell you what, I don't give you permission." Sheamus gave Punk a satisfied nod. "Then I won't."

Punk said, "Not so fast, fella. I don't give you permission, I give you orders. You go over there and ride him till he can't breathe, until his eyes cross, until he can't walk at all. He wants to go behind my back when I'm content, huh? Show him what it's like. " Punk stood in anger and limped to the bathroom, and then slammed the door. When he remained on the outside of the door, Cena looked at him with bewilderment. "Dramatic effect." He said as he limped back.

**AN: What do you think so far? Please review!**


	59. Chapter 59

Sheamus sat in shock. "Are ya serious, fellas? For how long?" he asked, hoping they would say an hour or two.

Cena said until tonight, but punk jumped in. "No, you go over there and stay till tomorrow morning. At 12 am I want you back at our door. Not a moment sooner, not a moment later. " Cena nodded in agreement, marveling at the anger seething from punk. "Go now, I want him hurting as soon as possible."

Sheamus left, reluctantly texting Ambrose.

They said we can have a one night stand meet me at my trailer. 

Five minutes later, Ambrose was there, panting. "Let's go!" He breathed, almost dragging Sheamus into the bedroom down the hall of the trailer.


	60. Chapter 60

Moments later, Sheamus was pounding into Ambrose as hard as he could, smacking him on the ass and drilling into him so hard that Ambrose's head was tucked under his body as he knelt on the floor. Sheamus smacked him hard, and Ambrose, moaned. It threw Sheamus a bit, and he smacked him a bit harder, only to hear Ambrose Groan, "Hell yeah, hurt me! Fuck this is good!" he pulled Ambrose's hair, almost in disbelief as he groaned and stretched his arms in front of himself like a cat "Aaaaaaahhhhhh fuck yeah." His ass had turned bright red. Sheamus slapped him again, only to hear, "Harder!" Sheamus just let go at that point, riding and smacking and growling as Ambrose took all he could dish out. He kept this up for about an hour until a thought crossed his mind as Ambrose's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he whined with pleasure. "Oh, fuck, so good!" _He's really into this. Worse, yet, so am i!_

Sheamus kissed down Ambrose's back, then said, "I'm going to stop now, but I'll be back." He pulled out and grabbed his phone. He called Cena's cell, only to hear punk answer. "Why aren't you pounding him?" Punk asked sounding winded.

"Not gonna ask what you're doing. I was, but… Is Cena there? … Good, then put me on speaker. Uh, hey. I know we agreed, but I have news. He likes it. … What do you mean, so? That's not the news. I do too. … uh huh. A lot… You still okay with this? I called as soon as I found out. … You are? Okay, See ya. Love you guys. Bye." Sheamus hung up the phone then looked at it in disbelief. He let out a low growl and headed back to Ambrose.

Ambrose was sitting on the bed with a smirk. Sheamus started to eplain, only to be interrupted, "Shut up and fuck me." Sheamus leaped onto the bed and mounted Ambrose with a growl. He snarled and smacked and bounced and groaned, watching in disbelief as Ambrose sighed and moaned and dirty talked for hours. He was loving it as much as Sheamus. Ambrose climaxed when Sheamus grabbed him by the neck and whispered "Come. Now. "

Ambrose rolled over onto his side, looking astonished when he saw Sheamus was of course still hard. He licked his lips and looked at Sheamus with his eyes full of lust. "Harder this time. Fuck me."


	61. Chapter 61

Sheamus had ridden Ambrose all night, groaning in ecstasy as his eleven o clock warning chimed. Sheamus thrust into Ambrose with a sharp force, groaning"Oh, fook you're so good, you can come again." He growled, smacking Ambrose on the thighs as he watched welts rise all down the back of his legs. He pulled out of Ambrose hard still, and headed to the small bathroom to clean up and dress. When he returned, Ambrose was already dressed, and walking uncomfortably to the door. He saw the surprise in sheamus's face as he said, "I should go now, right? " he saw sheamus nod, then kneeled and kissed Sheamus's feet. "Thank you, sir." And left without a word.

Ambrose walked slowly up the steps wincing with a delightful pain as he entered the Shield's trailer. He shuddered and breathed deeply, barely noticing the concerned eyes of Rollins and Reigns as they stopped arguing.

Reigns was the first to speak up. "Did you get mugged? Are you okay? What happened?"

Ambrose winced, then smirked "No, Yes, Stuff. Just tell me how bad it is." He turned and removed his pants. The welts on the back of his legs had risen and were so bad they made Rollins gasp and look away. Reigns, however looked closer to find they were all in the shape of a hand. A very distinct broad hand with angled fingers. "Sheamus? But how?" he asked in disbelief

Ambrose pulled his pants up and turned. "He asked his boyfriends and they gave him a night of permission. I got kind of lost in the pain, but he rode me all night. Oh, he was just… Oh." Ambrose's eyes rolled at the thought. "So good. So fucking good." And he walked slowly back to his bed.

Reigns tried not to let his curiosity shine through. He tood from the crouched position he had taken. "Well, babe, let's go to bed. "

Sheamus ran down the hallway. Stopping as he checked the time. At precisely 12, he stepped into the doorway and tried the door. He used his key, and entered. He found Punk sleeping on the bed, and nudged him softly. "Hey there, fella. I'm back. On time. Sleep well." He headed to the bathroom for a shower. Punk slipped one eye open, smiled, then went to sleep.


	62. Chapter 62

In punk's mind, when he heard that Ambrose liked the pain he ordered sent to him, his heart fell. It fell even more when Sheamus Said he liked. He smiled when he heard Sheamus say he called as soon as he found out that he liked it. He had looked at Cena with panicked eyes and wondered if he made the right call. He told himself that Sheamus was content with him and with Cena, but in the back of his mind, he always doubted it. He hoped Sheamus would prove his qualms wrong, and he had. When he saw that he made it back on time, Punk's worries about Ambrose stealing Sheamus away were sated.

Cena saw the worry pass Punk's face. Once Sheamus hung up, Cena threw himself into reassuring Punk that Sheamus's night with Ambrose was not something that would create problems. He hoped he was right. Sheamus had a big heart, and that's what caused him to agree to ask in the first place. He would always put their relationship first.

Sheamus went into the bathroom to shower, bringing with him a fresh change of clothes and a trash bag. Rather than take the usual relaxingly hot shower he took at this hour, he instead took a scalding hot one. He tried to tell himself he hadn't enjoyed his time with Ambrose more than Punk and Cena, but in the back of his mind, he had some doubts. He swore to himself he would never act on them. He even went so far as to throw away his clothes from that night. He had already cleaned up the trailer before he left. He scrubbed at his skin violently, washing away any smell of Ambrose before dressing and sliding into bed with Punk and Cena. He looked at the two breathing softly and sighed contentedly before falling asleep.

The next morning, Sheamus woke to find Cena gone to another media show. "Gone to media. See you at show. Get some aloe, Sheamus. "

Sheamus looked down at his skin and sighed. He had given himself rope burns with the scrubbing from the night before. He turned off his sense of touch and went to work covering the wounds with salve. Punk woke slowly, around the middle of the day. Sheamus saw him stir and slipped into the bed beside him. Punk rolled over and looked at Sheamus with worry. "What time did you get in?"

Sheamus smiled and said, "Right at 12 am like you said, fella. Ya have a good sleep?"

Punk sat up abruptly and began fussing. "How was I to sleep when you were out all hours of the night doing who knows what? I was worried sick. You could have at least called again for some other reason than to share with the class how much fun you had. "Punk looked away, disappointed.

Sheamus reached out and pulled punk in to his chest and said the only five words that could fix Punk's worries. "I missed ya too, babe" His eyes shone as he looked down at Punk, who after a few moments of resistance had cuddled in close. Sheamus spent a few precious moments holding punk like that before he realized they had a show to do.


	63. Chapter 63

After the Raw show, Punk and Cena decided to travel together while Sheamus drove his trailer. They would all meet up together later. Punk and Cena stayed at the hotel packing up as Sheamus grabbed his already packed bag and headed for his trailer. When he got there, he immediately hit the road, wanting to call Punk yet wanting to give him space. He pulled over and lay on the bed for a nap as nightfall came. He sat up with a start as he felt a familiar set of lips kissing his shoes.

"Ambrose! What the fook are you doing here?" Sheamus asked looking a bit panicked. He was alone with him again, and starting to grow a bit stiff.

Ambrose looked at Sheamus with apologetic eyes, looked down at his hands, then back up. "

Sheamus looked him in the eye and said "Speak. Why?"

"I uh, I was hoping you might be bored again, sir?" Ambrose gave him a look that said, Please?

Sheamus sighed uncomfortably. He reached for his phone and called Reigns. "Hey what's the craic, fella. It seems I've acquired a stowaway. … Uh huh. …And where are you?... Okay I'll meet ya there. Okay, bye.

Sheamus looked over at Ambrose and smirked as he patted the bed beside him "Sit." Ambrose sat. "Stay." Ambrose nodded. Sheamus ran his fingers through Ambrose's hair. "Good boy." and walked back to the front of the bus, driving the slight detour to meet Reigns. He pulled up and braked, trotting to the back of the trailer "Come here." Ambrose walked over immediately. Shamus blushed slightly and turned to Ambrose. "Ya gotta go now. Ya are never to hide on my trailer, understand. I have Punk and Cena ta think about. Ya can't pull this sort again, understand, fella?" Sheamus laid a reassuring hand on Ambrose's shoulder, Ambrose looked up meekly "Yessir"

Rollins pulled up and Reigns jumped out with a bag as soon as he stopped the shield's trailer. Reigns traded placed with Ambrose as Ambrose jumped on with Rollins. Reigns climbed on with Sheamus and responded to Sheamus's confused expression. "Ambrose made you lose time, so I'm here to help you make it up. Besides, Rollins said he liked the Star Wars prequels, and them's fighting words, and not our usual kind. "

Sheamus looked at Reigns. "Okay, thanks, fella. Wait, there were Prequels?" Sheamus tried not to move as Reigns broke into a wide grin and kissed Sheamus on the forehead. "Bless you, child. Such ignorance. I wanted to barf after the first five minutes. Go ahead and get you some rest. I've had about five cups of coffee and a lot of sleep."

Sheamus shrugged and headed to the bed in the back, feeling his forehead and shaking his head in confusion.


	64. Chapter 64

Sheamus woke up a few hours later, feeling rested, and ready to Relieve Reigns. Reigns pulled over briefly, and let Sheamus take the wheel. He moved over to the passenger's seat, and asked,"What did you do to him?" Sheamuss glanced over at Reigns and asked, "who?" Reigns answered "Ambrose. What did you do to him? I've never seen him this happy. He doesn't even complain about the noise Rollins and I put up. He just puts on headphones and smiles. What did you do?"

Sheamus sighed awhwardly, and scratched the back of his head. "Well fella, he asked me if we could be together, and I told him I'd think about it. I told Punk and Cena he wanted what he wanted, and they gave him a night with me, and I did nothing he didn't beg for." Reigns was uncomfortable with Sheamus making Ambrose so attached so soon. "What exactly did you do to him? I have to know."

Sheamus glanced over at Reigns and stammered, "I ehm, I fucked him? I don't know what you…" He trailed off as he drove.

Reigns sighed. "How? What happened? Tell me."

Sheamus glanced over and said, "I just did. Punk told me when I asked him to make him feel it in the morning, and turns out that's what the fella wanted."

"So you seriously asked Punk and Cena if you could fuck him, and you had fucked them so good, they let you? What are you doing?" Reigns was seriously worried at this point

"Sheamus replied "I dunno, fella. It's nothing I'll be doing to anyone but Punk and Cena for a while, fella." Reigns stood, shook his head, and trotted to the back to rest.

Reigns woke with a start, and headed to the front of the trailer, which he was surprised to find wasn't moving. Sheamus had stopped for food. Sheamus handed him a burger, and the two ate hungrily and wordlessly. Reigns looked up from from his burger and said with a serious tone while Sheamus was sipping his lemonade "Show me. ". Sheamus looked at Reigns and asked "what?" before taking another bite. Reigns looked at him and said, "Show me exactly what it is that you do to drive men wild enough that two guys that are already sharing you would want to share you more. To make someone who just met you pick the lock on your trailer and hide in it. Show me. "

Sheamus looked at reigns in disbelief. "Fella, I want ya to sit back there and figure all this out. Think about why ya want this, and how. When I meet with Punk and Cena, I'll take you with me and you can convince them. I am not my own anymore. I can't just make these sort of decisions without talking to them first.

Reigns stood and threw away the trash from his meal, heading to the back of the trailer to think. Sheamus grabbed his phone and called Punk and Cena.

"Hey whay's the craic, fellas? I missed ya. … Yeah, so much. Listen, I called you guys because I wanted to tell ya somethin. … yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell ya that Ambrose stowed away in my trailer last night. I got him squared away before I got rolling, and now Reigns is riding with me. He apparently has some questions to ask ya, and so I'll be bringing him with me when I meet ya, if that's okay. … It is. … Oh, you are? That was fast… You took the jet… Okay, well we're headed your way now, fellas. Love ya too fella. Bye."

**AN: Please Please Please Review!**


	65. Chapter 65

Sheamus hit the road with Reigns in tow. When they reached the Smackdown taping city, they had a few hours to kill. Sheamus called Cena and got the hotel and room number. He and Reigns walked into the hotel room to find punk and Cena wearing million dollar grins. They saw him come through the door, and punk jumped up, wrapping his legs around Sheamus's waist and pecking him on the cheek. Cena shook Reigns' hand, then pulled Sheamus in for a kiss.

They walked farther into the room as Sheamus turned to alose and lock the door. Reigns sat on an ottoman as Sheamus sat down next to Cena, still holding Punk in his arm. Cena was the first to speak. "So I hear you have questions? Ask away." He said. Sheamus shifted punk so he was sitting on the couch too.

Reigns cleared his throat, and looked at his hands. "Um, it occurs to me that my relationship with Rollins may not be as stable and healthy as I would like to think. You three seem to be quite happy, and I was just wondering what Sheamus did to make the guy that's been riding around us all day ask for you specifically and hide in your trailer, so I was wondering if you could tell me what anout him is so special that you didn't mind sharing him with each other, or with Ambrose, or if it was okay with you for him to show me. " Reigns asked.

Cena and Punk looked at each other. Punk being the most blunt of the two, asked Reigns, "Have you ever bottomed?"

Reigns furrowed his eyebrows, and said "No. why?"

Punk raised his eyebrows and said, "Because I'm a pure bottom, and it's impossible to explain my feelings to someone who's never felt them. "

Reigns turned to Cena, "And how do you fit into all this?"

"I'm a bottom for Sheamus and a top for Punk."

"So you could explain. "

"I used to want to top, but being with Sheamus is something that changed my mind. I've never topped him, so It's not a relatable sensation on my end of things. " Cena said "With Ambrose, that was just pure luck. To my knowledge, Sheamus didn't know in advance Ambrose was into being rough, or that he was, until that night."

Sheamus blushed slightly. Reigns eyebrows rose as he asked "Oh, you like to spank? So do I. I love it. I get that. So sex is a different experience for a top than a bottom? I guess I should know that, but it's not even relatable? I mean, we all have the same equipment, right? Why?"

Cena sighed and turned to Sheamus. "I say he has two options. He asks Ambrose what it was like, or he feels it for himself."

Punk raised his hand, "I vote feeling it himself. There are no words. I get to watch, though. "

Sheamus blushed again and asked Reigns, "Which do ya choose, Fella?"

**AN: I literally have two converging chapters depending on my audience reaction. Can my audience handle Sheamus-Reigns sex? Please make your opinions known in a review or a PM! Please!**


	66. Chapter 66

Reigns smirked in his mind. He had done an excellent job of fooling them, he thought. When he said he had never bottomed before, he knew very well he was lying. Of course he had. And oh, what a sensation! The two positions were very different, and he knew this. His past as a bottom was something he wanted to leave behind him, but he knew if he was to cement his relationship with Rollins and make it permanent he would have to know what Sheamus had done to Ambrose. Rollins would understand. He would have to.

Reigns had chosen to feel it himself. He had already tried asking Ambrose, and that failed miserably. Sheamus asked Cena if he was okay with it, and if he wanted to watch. Cena responded yes, and no. After Cena left the room, battling his own doubts about where he fit into things. Punk watched the two stand and walked around each other in a tight circle. Sheamus started tapping into his primal side, and Reigns echoed his sentiments with a growl of his own. Sheamus started undressing, getting down to his boxers. Reigns followed suit, and sheamus picked Reigns up with one hand and tossed him onto the bed, striding confidently towards him. Reigns looked confused, then panicked as Sheamus slid up and lay on his chest. He looked reigns in the eye before kissing down his chest. Punk grabbed the baby oil and tossed it to Sheamus. Sheamus tried to roll Reigns on his stomach, only to feel him tense. Sheamus smirked and buried his face in Reigns shoulder. Reigns released a low growl, and turned. Sheamus drizzled baby oil over Reign's back and started to massage. As Reigns started to relaz, Sheamus weould move lower, and feel him tense again. This went on and on unril Removed their underwear and was kneading Reign's ass with his hands. Sheamus looked over at Punk and winked, then buried his face in Reign's ass. Reigns let out a roar and groaned. Sheamus went to town, liacking and kneading until Reigns was putty. Reign's eyes rolled and sheamus added more baby oil, massaging with one hand as he began to prep Reigns. Sheamus growled and kneaded, really looking like he was enjoying himself. Reigns had relaxed enough.


	67. Chapter 67

Sheamus lined himself up and slowly slid in. Reigns bucked in discomfort, then stopped, purring as Sheamus found his sweet spot. Sheamus tossed his head back, trying to fight the tightness that was squeezing him to no end. He quickened his movements slowly, kissing Reigns on the neck as he snapped his hips repeatedly, revelling in the low rumbles coming from Reigns. Sheamus started to massage Reigns back and shoulders as he rode him, then all of a sudden stopped to see if he was ready for the next part. Reigns groaned, disappointed that Sheamus had stopped moving. He focused his senses of touch and hearing, feeling out where Reign's prostate was and thrusting with his heartbeat. Sheamus changed positions, sliding up a bit and grabbing Reigns by the hair as he snarled and rubbed his back with one hand.

Punk watched the two with fascination, his eyebrow raising slightly. Reigns was clearly lying about never having bottomed before. Clearly he had, because Sheamus had clearly begun tapping his prostate, and he still hadn't asked 'what was that' or some other variant. It made punk worry slightly.

Reigns was in heaven. He had never felt this sensation so strongly before. Sheamus started to speed up, then changed again. This time he was lifting entirely off the bed and slamming his entire length into Reigns. Sheamus looked over at punk, His eyes dialated until they looked almost black. Sheamus snarled, then grabbed Reigns by the shoulders, pounding into him. Sheamus slowed down, groaning, and lay his chest onto Reign's back. He started to lightly kiss and suck reign's shoulders, thrusting gently against Reign's prostate. Reigns came unglued with a shaky groan. Sheamus looked at punk with a grin. He started pounding again, this time lightly running his fingers across Reighn's shoulders and down his back while snapping his hips. Reigns threw back his head, puffing rhythmically, almost Lamaze, as his eyes rolled and he groaned, "Ohhhhhh, yeah. Oh fuck! OOOOOooooohhh" Reigns breathed as he climaxed hard into the sheets. Sheamus smiled evilly as he sped back up, thrusting hard and fast. Reughns eyes shined in disbelief as he felt a second orgasm slam into him, followed closely by a third. His nails clawed the sheets as he roared. Reigns had never felt this good. " aaaaaahhhhh! Fuck!" Reigns gasped for air and turned over to look as Sheamus in wonder. Sheamus grinned playfully at Reigns, and pulled his forehead to his own and snarled. Reigns was still recovering, breathing hard as he rolled out of bed Sheamus handed Reigns his underwear as he began redressing himself. Reigns looked over at Sheamus, bewildered. "How are you still hard?"

Punk spoke up from the corner. "Question for the ages, Reigns, Question for the ages."

Sheamus cleaned the sheets and changed them for fresh ones. Cena came back to the hotel room as Reigns walked slowly out. He got to his trailer still trying to figure out what just happened.


	68. Chapter 68

**AN: Emotionap is when you exhibit so many emotions that you require a nap- urbandictionary.**

Reigns reached the Shield's trailer and was hit with a wave of guilt. How would he explain to Rollins what just happened? Reigns wondered if he could even tell him. He let himself in, looking around to see Ambrose on the bench alone. "Is Rollins asleep?" he asked, whispering.

Ambrose looked over. "Yeah. He's out. " Ambrose said at a normal volume. Reigns stepped in slowly, and Ambrose ran his eyes over his friend's posture. "Hmm. First time. How was he?"

Reigns turned and snarled. "How did you know?"

Ambrose raised his hands "Hey, man, anyone with eyes can see that you're walking funny. You've got shame etched into your face like a slab of stone. How was he? Amazing, right?"

Reigns groaned as he sat down, wincing as he sat. "I went over there to ask what he did, so I could do it to Rollins, but now I just want him to do it to me. I have never felt so good in my life. " He huffed in frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I …"

Ambrose nodded in sympathy. "Now you get it, huh? Me stowing away, me going after him the way I have? Not so crazy?"

Reings buried his head in his hands. "Not at all. What am I gonna do now? I'm ruined"

Ambrose turned to Reigns with a smirk. "You wake up tomorrow and pound Rollins; you pour all that frustration and longing into him, and you forget. Something I can't do. "

Rollins watched from the doorway and tears welled in his eyes. How could he? What the hell was so amaing about Sheamus that he made Reigns submit without panicking? Rollins was there for Reigns at each of his breakups, and they always ended badly. This pale prince that everyone was so willing to bow to would get a wakeup pretty soon, he vowed, turning and throwing himself onto the bed for an emotionap.

After the show, Cena sat in the hotel room with a look of worry. He thought at first that Ambrose would be the one to steal Sheamus away from he and Punk, but now he worried that the allure of the shield would be too much. Having three willing men had to be a tempting offer. He knew Sheamus could be more primal with them. He would be more cocky, and they would do anything he said. _At least Rollins hasn't asked. Yet._

Punk wasn't worried that the shield would take him away from them, but that he would have to share him with more than just Cena. He could just imagine the shield on their backs, and Sheamus drilling into them with a fervor. He could probably slap all three in the face and not speak to them for a week and they would bend over backwards and fulfill his every wish. Punk looked over at Cena, only to see worry in his face as well.

Rollins woke thatr morning with a plan. He knew he could never tell Reigns, he was always so possessive. He had seen what Punk ordered done to Ambrose, and was shocked that Ambrose could be chasing such merciless beating. He decided to ask Cena and punk first, then get permission to get Sheamus alone for his night with the pale prince that was on everyone's mind. He would ruin him. He would find out what all the fuss was about, and he would do it alone.

Cena and Punk had been with Sheamus for the first time since Reigns and Ambrose. He had looked at them with such love and compassion. He had been so tender, kissing them and holding them afterward. As he peppered Punk and Cena's faces with soft kisses, whispering "I love you both" "you make me so happy." And "I'll never leave. " they lay on his chest, thankful that they let him be with Reigns, because he had clearly taken all his primal aggression out on him, leaving a gentler, more committed side that both Punk anc Cena loved to see.


	69. Chapter 69

**AN: It is such a shame that chapter 69 doesn't actually contain 69, but I must apologize because as of now I lack the experience to vividly describe this position. I may rewrite this later, so look for that update.**

After a few days, though, they saw him start to change. His thrusts became a bit rougher. Cena brought his concerns to Punk. "I think using the shield as a buffer for his aggression was a good call. Now, though, it's like he's back. I love the more aggressive stuff, but ,you know I have media and I can't be sore for that. I love him and everything, but that side of him is something I can't deal with. I can't keep up. What do you think we should do?"  
Punk listened to Cena's concerns, nodding in agreement." This is just like before. I think somethimes that he stayed with us because he couldn't bear to be alone. I know it feels like we have this conversation about letting him be free a lot. Where would it leave us if we were alone? Nothing would be the same. I say if Rollins comes a knocking, and by now everyone knows Sheamus is our stallion, we send him to Sheamus and let him ride Rollins. That way we get our loving Sheamus back and there are no problems. I think we should ask him if he is happy with us, though. He seems so wild with them, snarling and growling. With us, he's calm and gentle. Ugh. "  
Sheamus came back to the hotel from a few corporate meetings with a grin. He would get to see his two loves again. He bounded down the hallway and burst into the room. His eyes shone with happiness, then flickered with concern. "What's the craic, fellas? What's wrong?" he said, and sat down on the bed to listen.  
Punk launched in, telling him what he and Cena had discussed, leaving Rollins out. "How can you be happy with us when they let you be so primal? Why do you feel like you need to be gentle with us? Now that you won't be by yourself, why don't you just leave us? I'm sure you would be more free with them."  
Sheamus looked from Punk to Cena, then said, "Fellas, I'm with ya because I choose to be. With Reigns and Ambrose, those fellas don't know me. They don't accept me the way ya do. I can lie in bed with the two of ya and be happy. Ya know me. Why would ya give permission when ya know ya don't want me to go to them? I would gladly stay with ya and deny all else, for the pimal side is not who I wish ta be free ta show. I like who I am with ya more than who I am with them. Being with anyone else but you is the same as being alone. I'm here for good. Now, if there's somethin I'm doin that ya would like changed, please say."  
Punk cleared his throat. "Well we kind of noticed you have been a bit more rough, lately. "  
Sheamus stood, towering over punk with a growl. "I thank ya to remember who sent me to another man with the brutal marchin orders that first awoke this in the first place. I had no knowledge of this desire till ya sent me and revealed it. "  
Punk looked up at Sheamus with apologetic eyes. "I'm not complaining, I like it. You don't need to treat me like I'm made of porcelain, no offense. "Punk said, gesturing to Sheamus's pure white skin. "I honestly want a little more of it. Cena on the other hand has been hetting sore at his media appearances, so not that I'm asking you to stop it, I'm just saying, I'm not going to break, man."  
Sheamus grinned, "Then say what ya want and it will be done."  
And for the moment, Rollins was forgotten.


	70. Chapter 70

Reigns decided to take Ambrose's advice. He grabbed Rollins by the hair and tossed him on the bed. They hurriedly undressed as their mouths collided and Reigns growled and pinned Rollin's shoulders down. Reigns tried to focus on Reigns, but all he could think of was Sheamus. He growled in frustration and Rode Rollins until his eyes rolled. Without even trying, he started to caress Rollin's back and groan. Rollins was surprised by the tender touches combined with the shameless pounding. He climaxed say sooner than he usually would have. Reigns kept right on. He growled and pulled Rollins hair, then began tugging his own. Sheamus was all he could think about. His mind flashed back to that night as he came roughly, still buried to the hilt in Rollins. His eyes rolled as he sighed, "So good."  
Sheamus, Cena and Punk sat on the bed, discussing the changes they wanted to make. Sheamus was more than happy to accommodate, and after they had discussed at length, Cena left for his media appearance. Punk and Sheamus jumped at one another almost immediately. Sheamus growled, and looked into Punk's eyes. They kissed and undressed hurriedly, and fell onto the bed Punk rolled onto his stomach, but Sheamus insisted they be face to face.  
Punk complied, thankful later that he had. Sheamus began shamelessly drilling Punk, using the side of the bed to bounce Punk up and down faster and faster until he was at the threshold of using his powers. Punk clutched at Sheamus's forearms and whined. Sheamus took that as a sign, snarling and speeding up. He ran his lips along Punk's shoulder and neck, peppering it with kisses. He backed a way from the bed, and jumped onto the bed, thrusting into Punk as he landed. This made punk's eyes roll, and just as he climaxed, Sheamus pulled him in for a deep kiss. Sheamus rolled onto his back, groaned, and kept thrusting, running his hands up and down Punk's back. He leaned to the side and used one hand to grab Punk's thigh and the other to cradle his back, bringing their faces together as he thrust deeply, making punk groan and roll his hips. Sheamus wound up back on top of Punk as he kissed him deeply again. Punk groaned, and arched his spine. Sheamus snarled and changed positions. He spread his legs and grabbed Punk's thighs, pulling him in instead of thrusting. Punk threw his head back and arched his spine until his head was on the bed. Sheamus let out a deep growl and pulled punk in for another kiss. Punk rocked his hips as he came again. He tapped sheamus's arm lightly, as if he were submitting, and Sheamus lightly trailed up and down punk's body, licking and nibbling as punk groaned. He ended with his mouth and kissed him while mouthing I love you.  
When Cena returned, Punk was napping contentedly. Sheamus saw cena enter and immediately start to undress. Sheamus pulled cena's back to him and used his arms and legs to cradle him with his body. Entering him as he rocked back and forth, and holding both his hands. Cena groaned, "Oh, Fuck."  
Sheamus flattened his back and arched his spine, thrusting deeply into cena. Cena could hardly contain himself and sat up, still holding Sheamus's hands and accidentally fell over, and Sheamus repositioned himself to make this a new position. He put his feet up and thrusted, grinning as he heard Cena climax roughly. He and Cena fell asleep almost at the same time.


	71. Chapter 71

Sheamus heard the alarm for his meeting with Hunter and rose quickly. He looked over at Punk and Cena, smiling contentedly as ge kissed them softly on the cheek. " I love you both." He whispered as he left.

Rollins knew Hunter had planned a meeting with Sheamus, and that would leave the two alone. He watched carefully as Sheamus left, then creeped up to the door of the hotel suite and knocked gently. Cena began to stir at the sound. He hoped it wasn't Rollins, but the raspy voice on the other side asking if anyone was home answered the question for him. Cena woke Punk up and they both hesitantly let Rollins in. They knew there was no way Sheamus could refuse the Shield until he had tried all three. Maybe Ambrose was the final piece of the puzzle. Maybe he provided something they couldn't.

Rollins trotted into the room with a smirk. "I guess you know why I'm here." He proclaimed with a sigh as he sat down. "I want to take your redhead for a little test drive. I came prepared to sign all the rental paperwork, as I'm sure by now you guys have it." He held up an ink pen and smirked at Punk.

Punk snatched up a napkin and huffed. He scribbled, _One night, Goldilocks. Be back at the same time as before._ He signed it and slid it over to Cena who added, _we love you too_ and signed. Cena handed the paper to Rollins and said, "you owe us one."

Rollins snatched up the paper and grinned, "I'll try not to bring him back too damaged. " he skipped out the door with a grin.

In reality, Rollins plan was destined to fall through. It was one slip up that would caused the demise of the happy trio, one that not even Rollins saw coming.

Rollins skipped back to the trailer, and when he saw that Ambrose was the only one there, waved the paper in front of his face. "Let's see what happens when someone's smart enough to get permission before test driving your so called steed. I won't get slapped around like a dime store hooker like you did. Hope you have fun while your bruises heal. " Ambrose huffed with frustration as Rollins strode confidently into his room and slept.

Rollins decided to wait until Sunday night to approach Sheamus. He knew he would be driving his bus, because this had become his pattern. He pillowed his head knowing he would be the one to unseat their little happy home, and that made him sleep even more soundly.

Ambrose sat on the bench in the trailer with his head in his hands. He cringed at the thought of Rollins using Sheamus, and huffed in frustration because there was nothing he could do. His night with Sheamus was more than just primal. It was a connection that Ambrose knew he had been looking for his entire life. All because of some damned slip of paper. Suddenly a plan began to form in Ambrose's mind. One that would ruin Rollins' plans. Rollins liked to parade his intellectual victories around and remind everyone he was superior, but this was not something Ambrose needed to do. Ambrose's moments of genius like this one are what made him the true genius of the shield.

Ambrose rose silently and slipped into Rollins and Reigns' room. He crept soundlessly to the closet where Rollins and Reigns kept their vests. He knew Rollins would keep the note until he and Sheamus was on the road. He used his fingers to slowly and soundlessly open the pockets of Rollins one by one, until he found that offensive note. Rather than burn it like any other person would, Ambrose simply replaced the napkin with a clean one, writing his own message on it and folding it identically. He opened one of the pockets of Reign's jacket and slipped the note inside with a grin. He would give his friend one more night of passion, and he would be sure to be the one that Sheamus chose permanently.


	72. Chapter 72

Rollins awoke the next morning with a grin. He walked over to Sheamus's trailer, just as he was packing to get on the road. "Hey Sheamus" Sheamus looked up with a grin.

"What's the craic, fella? How are ya?"

"okay, I guess. Reigns and I are still fighting. I like Jar-Jar binks. Why is that so offensive to him? Why'd he have to kick me off the bus for it? Anyway, I figured since he rode with you before, you wouldn't mind me tagging along this time. "

Sheamus shook his head and chuckled as he listened to the continuation of Rollins and Reigns antics. "Sure, fella. I'm Headin out now. Hop on."

Sheamus and Rollins had ridden well into the night, and were sleeping in shifts. Rollins had planned to start drifting on the interstate gradually, then pull over claiming to be distracted. He pulled into the rest stop and walked back to where Sheamus lay. He started kissing him only to be thrown back against the wall. "What the fook, fella? I'm not Reigns! Get off me!" Sheamus spat, worried that Rollins may have gotten the wrong idea.

Rollins looked down at Sheamus and smirked. "What, they didn't tell you? I asked them if we could have a night a few days ago and they said yes. Don't believe me? Call them. They must still be up." Sheamus reached for his phone and dialed Cena's line. He asked him briefly if they had sent Rollins. In Cena's sleep deprived mind, he forgot to mention the note. Rollins had somehow forgotten to pull it out until now and reached into his pocket, figuring Cena had mentioned the note by now. He looked at the napkin and gasped. Ambrose had stolen the note and written. "You'll never get him now. I burned it. Have fun being lonely. " Rollins saw the look of acceptance on Sheamus's face as he hung up with Cena. He snarled as he pinned Rollins shoulders to the bed.

Rollins struggled immediately. "That's not what I want my night to be about. I don't want roughness. I want you to take every bit of longing and hope and reverence you have for your relationship with Punk and Cena and pour it into having sex with me. I get enough of the angry pounding with Reigns, I just want to pretend I know what it is to be accepted. " Sheamus nodded and kissed Rollins gently, massaging his scalp and looking into his eyes. He pulled Rollins on top of him, and slowly began undressing him with a sigh. He looked at Rollins body as if it were the perfect bend of punk and Cena, running his hands over Rollins bare hips with such awe that Rollins lost his evil plans in Sheamus's deep eyes as Sheamus wrapped his arms around him pulling him in close.

Sheamus pulled Rollins face down and kissed him repeatedly. High moans started to erupt from Rollins as he looked down at Sheamus in disbelief. Sheamus ran his hands down Rollins back and turned him over, standing and undressing himself slowly as his eyes locked onto Rollins. He fell into Rollin's arms and kissed him deeply, groaning as Rollins reached down and wordlessly positioned him at his tight opening. Sheamus started to look around for Lube, but Rollins pulled him into a kiss and Sheamus groaned and thrusted, making Rollins moan loudly. He rocked back and forth, kissing and thrusting as Rollins went slack in his arms and moaned. Sheamus rocked back and forth into Rollins until he climaxed, kissing his neck and chest and stroking his hair. All thoughts of ruining this man were washed away as a second climax rushed over him, and all that could be heard in the room were a series of soft moans.

Sheamus pulled out of Rollins and cradled him in his arms. He kissed him gently and looked into his eyes with such love and hopes that Rollins sighed with contentment and cuddled in close. It occurred to Sheamus that they had to get on the road, and as Rollins fell asleep in his arms, he dressed and drove determinedly to the event.


	73. Chapter 73

**AN:What remains unsaid is that Roman at one point had feelings for both Seth and Dean, and found himself having to choose between the two. love one wholeheartedly, and break the heart of the other. Ambrose begged him to reconsider, but Reigns just trounced him. it broke his heart and essentially convinced Ambrose that he was destined to be alone. I know there are a lot of questions, but they will eventually be answered.**

Oddly enough the three finished the show without running into each other, and as Sheamus headed into his trailer alone and started the engine to head to Cena's hotel, so he could tell them in person what Rollins had requested, he heard a knock on the door.

Reigns and Ambrose drove the entire way talking about movies and different sports teams, agreeing more often than either would think. When they reached the arena and finished the show, Ambrose pulled Reigns to the side and whispered as he patted Reign's pocket, "Here's something else I can't do. When we were in FCW, you should have chosen me. " Tears welled in his eyes as he ran back to the trailer. Reigns opened the pocket to find the note intended for Rollins. He gasped and ran full speed to Sheamus's trailer, reaching it just as he started the engine.

Sheamus opened the door and stepped back as Reigns came crashing in, kissing him forcefully and groaning. He pushed Reigns away with a look of confusion, and Reigns showed him the napkin wordlessly. Sheamus relented and pulled Reigns down the hall and to the bed. They undressed hurriedly, snarling and growling at each other as Reigns rolled onto his stomach and Sheamus dived between his legs. Reign's tightness was something Sheamus missed. He plunged his tongue in and grinned at Reign's roars of pleasure. He slid slowly up Reign's back and kissed up his spine. Reigns shaky groans told Sheamus he was ready. Sheamus turned Reigns on his back and gripped his shoulders. He snarled and looked into his eyes as he plunged into Reigns deeply. He began to plow reigns with such force that the outside of the trailer began to rock slightly, and Reigns rolled his eyes and buried his face into Sheamus's shoulder as he groaned, "Harder"

Punk and Cena were beginning to get a bit worried. Sheamus had usually met them by now. It was 11: 36, and he hadn't even called.

At 11: 58 Sheamus pulled into the hotel parking lot by 11:59 he was in front of Punk and Cena's door, puffing heavily as he let himself in. He gasped as he watched Cena thrusting deeply into punk, who was moaning loudly. He dropped his bags and locked the door, slipping his hands around Cena's waist and caressing Punk's hips with a groan. Sheamus took to the role of involved bystander quite well, and as he kissed Cena, he fondled Punk's chest, and vice versa. He walked around the two and groaned loudly, massaging Cena's ass and nibbling at Punk's lip lure. Both Cena and Punk groaned loudly and climaxed at the same time. They had enough energy to slide side by side as they drifted off to a happy sleep.

Punk and Cena awoke to find that the Chairman wanted to meet with them. They all dressed and headed in, to find that the shield were there as well. Mr. McMahon informed the six men that Creative wanted Sheamus to join the shield, following an attack from brock Lesnar. He would take up a short axe and a little stripe of warrior face paint over his right eye. The shield would witness this brutal destruction as he ran through the first opponent he faced, Cena. The shield would swarm, and then invite him in. Until further notice, Sheamus was to travel with them. He said it as if he hadn't dropped the biggest bomb ever.


	74. Chapter 74

Cena, Punk and Sheamus looked at each other before filing into a separate room to discuss.

Punk: "This isn't going to be easy."

Cena: "guys, nothing changes. "

Sheamus:" I hope it ends these permitted one night stands, because sending two of the three in to me last night is going to put a damper on the teamwork. They're gonna be sore for a while, fellas. "

Cena and Punk looked at each other, then asked "Two of the three? Which two? We only sent Rollins."

Sheamus replied, "I know, and I called ya about him, but Reigns had a signed note. I felt kind of funny calling again so soon, and where else would he get a signed note from the two of you?"

Punk and Cena sighed in frustration. "you should have called us. "

Sheamus snarled, making the two men jump slightly. "I didn't call, because I thought ya approved. Simple miscommunication. I can't do this if ya are gonna be mad at me when I do what ya send me ta do. Have I not been able to more than keep up with the two of ya? If this is a problem I can just stop here. Ya mean more ta me than any job. "

Punk and Cena looked at each other, sighed and looked at Sheamus. "We just need some time. Go. I'm sure there's no way corporate could have known about us. " we aren't okay with anything else after this, though. "

They all filed out of the room with tense looks on their faces. Sheamus spent the next few days with the shield, learning how to be a bit more versatile in his in ring style. He trained in silence with the team. He called John and Punk but never got any answer. Sheamus figured it would be better if they didn't speak. He knew he would have to delve into a more vengeful side of himself. He left John so many messages saying that what was going to happen was entirely the idea of corporate.

Cena and Punk found themselves discussing the end of their relationship once again. They sipped tea and sat on the couch, looking at one another with sad eyes.

Punk started the conversation, as he often did, " Third time's the charm, eh, champ?"

Cena looked over at punk, frowning. "How do you think he thought we sent them? Is that even understandable? Are we just kidding ourselves? We have this conversation every time we send him to someone, yet, here we are again. Is it just inevitable? How many times are we going to convince ourselves we are enough for him, when we are clearly not. He came back from plowing two of them to be involved with us. He still had energy left. I don't think there is an enough. I think he just doesn't want to give in to the more savage side of himself because he is scared. "

Punk looked over at Cena and sighed. "At least we have each other. If Sheamus has to go, at least now he has some new tail to conquer. He won't be by himself. I don't see him as unfaithful, I just think he is really loyal and really scared. I think he really loves us, despite the fact that being with us has just turned him into, what, 1800 jerk? He got my snarkiness and your delivery. Awful combination. At least with the Shield he'll be a little more free.

Cena looked over at Punk with realization dawning on his face. "That's what this has always been about, right? Freedom? We send him out, and he always comes back, never mind if he is too big for the cage, he just loves home so much he can't bear to leave. We should just end it. If we carry this on, he'll languish in sorrow thinking it is his fault. If we're the jerks, it'll give himself and the tweener shield something to work off of, because as of now there are no bad guys their team has annoyed enough to justify a feud. This way everyone is happy. " Cena said spreading his arms.

Punk chuckled, "You always were a people pleaser. We'll tell him right before your match on Raw. That way his sorrow at us ending will kind of help him control himself. Or something like that. At least he won't worry about the relationship while he is out there. It is a good thing we are ending this before corporate gets wind of it, and tag teams us to death. "

Sheamus paced nervously backstage. This was the moment. These were those few precious seconds of time to himself before he went out and ruined Cena. He tossed his short axe in his hand. When he saw Punk and Cena approaching, he lit up. "What's the craic, fellas? How are ya? Have ya had enough time? I miss ya like hell. " he said, hugging Cena and punk tightly, then worrying as they awkwardly refused to hug him back.


	75. Chapter 75

Cena launched into the nice It's-not-you-it's-me speech that comes in so handily in breakups, but Punk interrupted. "Look, Sheamus, we know as well as you do that we can't keep up. Let's just stop pretending. Tell the Shield like you told us. I'm sure they'll accept you. If not, at least you won't be alone for a while. We're the jerks in this, not you. No hard feelings, I guess we can part as acquaintances.

Sheamus nodded and they hugged, slowly walking away with slight expressions of disappointment on their faces, and told themselves it was for the best.

Sheamus headed back to the Shield's locker room, holding his breath as he walked expressionless into the shower. He let out a mournful wail almost shook the walls. Punk and Cena looked at each other reassuringly. It was for the best. Sheamus had dropped to the floor and curled into a tight ball fully clothed in the shower, Sobbing until his chest hurt. Ambrose found him first and stripped to a t shirt and underwear before sitting in the shower and holding him tightly. Sheamus reached out with both arms and sobbed into Ambrose's chest. Rollins and Reigns came in a few minutes later to see Ambrose holding Sheamus's head and rocking him gently. After a few minutes, Sheamus looked up at Ambrose with a hopelessness that was all too familiar, and threatened to break his heart. Rollins and Reigns joined the two, patting him on the back and telling him he was going to be fine.

After a few deep breaths, an expression of unbridled anger broke out over Sheamus's face as tears continued to fall from his inconsolable green eyes. It made all three men step back as Sheamus strode out of the shower with the authority of a warrior, and he changed into his ring attire and put on a surprisingly accurate Sheamus –Is –the –good –guy smile.

He shook hands with John Cena in the middle of the ring, and told himself it was no longer his John Felix Anthony Cena that he was grateful to cradle gently against his chest as he slept. This was just some smug warm shell standing in his way. The bell rung and as Cena went for the collar and elbow tie up, Sheamus jacked Cena's jaw with an uppercut that made Cena's teeth knock with a hollow (Thock). He fell to the ground and the referee checked on him as he staggered to his feet for the Supercena triumphs progression that they were supposed to cut off just before the AA. Sheamus wasn't going according to plan, though. He kept the good guy face on, and pretended he wasn't angry at all. He even walked over and feigned concern. When Cena was able to continue, He started back with the sequence, whipping Sheamus into the corner for the Irish whip. But mid sling, Sheamus stopped dead in his tracks and smiled eerily at john. When Cena came over to grab his wrists for another sling, Sheamus slapped Cena in the chest so loud it echoed. He had smacked him with precisely with an open palm, so his handprint would rise in a perfect welt later. This smack earned a loud woooo from the audience, who had no clue what was happening, but were sure they loved it.

Sheamus laughed loudly as if he were having the time of his life. Cena decided to throw some punches. Sheamus caught each one, pushing Cena back and grinning the entire time. Cena tried to push Sheamus into the ropes for a kidney shot to slow him down, but Sheamus deftly spun out of Cena's way and let him hang himself on the ring post. Cena was at this point in some real pain, and as he pulled his arm from around the ring post, Sheamus pulled his kneepad down and knocked Cena's jaw again, bruising his chin. He chuckled and pulled up his kneepad and Cena got even angrier that he was so blatantly disreguarding script. He charged at Sheamus, who again sidestepped him, holding his hands out and pulling a Cena t shirt from his wrist tape. He held it beside him and danced around, grinning as the crowd caught on and started an ole ole ole chant. The commentary desk started cracking jokes about Sheamus looking like a rodeo clown and Cena ran at Sheamus only to be expertly dodged. He was livid as he felt his shirt run softly over the top of his head. The crowd shouted Ole. Cena's face reddened and he ran at Sheamus a second time, this time diving, choking himself on the top rope. The crowd loved it, and shouted ole again. Cena decided that this time he would stick his arm out and grab him by the waist, slamming him into the mat. He squared his jaw and ran at Sheamus again, only this time Sheamus squatted and pushed feet out like he was dancing Russian polka, brogue kicking him in this position so his foot hit Cena's face just as his shirt ran over his head. Cena fell to the mat and Sheamus went for the pin on Cena's slack body, smirking as he pulled his head up from the pin. Sheamus looked intently into Cena's eyes for a few seconds then lifted him by the jaw until he was almost standing, then held his foot out and spun, kicking Cena's jaw just as it fell near his heel and made a little muffled pop sound only Sheamus and Cena heard. Sheamus got the three count and stood to break the pin, but then kneeled to show concern for Cena, stroking him gently on the shoulder like he used to. Cena was furious, and took a wild swing with his left. Sheamus caught it with his right, and ground the bones in Cena's carpals so quickly no one noticed. This caused bone fragments to float around in Cena's hand. He stood and helped the Medics help Cena from the ring, even going so far as to walk out with him. He smiled as he watched his handprint rise on Cena's bare chest.

Of Course Mr. McMahon and his daughter loved it, but hunter was a bit confused. The beat down was a bit odd for someone who knows the business. Cena was already recovering from his torn pectoral, why would Sheamus injure his jaw and hand in the match? Injuring his jaw meant he couldn't speak, injuring his hand meant he couldn't write. That's just bad business. The McMahons, on the other hand, thought it showed a vindictive streak that triple h had in his feud with Shawn Michaels. They of course clashed, before deciding to go as planned the next night. Cena demanded a rematch, because his jaw had been reset. Sheamus did an excellent job of suggesting that Cena blew his way to the top, and an even better job of taunting Cena into a rematch. "When I reached down outa concern for your safety, ya tried ta punch me. When that bell rings, John, I fight. I don't play. And when it rings again, I can recognize that at the end of the day, we're just coworkers. I can leave it in the ring, can you?"

HHH's music hit and he had security remove Sheamus. Sheamus interlocked his fingers and put his hands behind his back, walking amicably with security as Cena stood on the stage and yelled. It was then that Hunter saw what Sheamus was doing; he was making Cena the bad guy.

Sheamus strode confidently to the back, straight into the locker room. The Shield was there, and looked up in awe at him. Reigns raised his eyebrows and said "So I guess you three have ended it then?"

Sheamus sighed. "They ended it. I was more than happy to continue. They decided it was not enough. They would not accept our blissful state without some other issue. "He ran his hand down his face in regret.

Rollins bounced on the bench in glee. "So does this mean you're single? " He asked.

Ambrose stepped up and wordlessly locked his fingers in with Sheamus's.

"It means I'm available, fellas. And it means they'll hurt. Understand?" He looked deeply into Reigns eyes and Reigns let out a low malicious chuckle.

Rollins smiled widely "Yes sir. "

"Good boy."

The End, so far...

**AN: There is a delay of exactly a month in between this section and the next, so to keep from getting over a hundred chapters, i will instead be taking a bit of time to think of a new title to continue the story in EXACTLY A MONTH. Literally on August 27, there will be an update here, as well as a new story. All questions in comments between now and then will be answered in the next installment. I will continue writing during this time, so my chapters will be a bit longer. I read an adorable fanfic last week, a rather long one, and that sheamus made my Sheamus in the next section look like a frankenstein-elephant man amalgamate. i needed some time anyway, as i will be starting at University soon, and won't have much time to write. I hope you all enjoyed this part of the story as much as i have, Please don't start a shitstorm in the comments because i'm leaving for a bit. You wouldn't do that, would you?**

**AN2: Okay, guys. This story has ended, but it is continued in The New Shield. Please read on. **


	76. Chapter 76

Story Continued in The New Shield. Enjoy.


End file.
